The Land Between Heaven and Hell
by angelarms
Summary: MISSION 4 here! - In a city where demons roam, three devil hunters risk their lives to keep the balance. But when work trails, Trish leaves Dante and Lady to fend for themselves LadyxDante - eventually
1. INTRODUCTION

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry

Rating is for some of the violence in the action scenes

AN:

Well lookie, it's me again with another new fic. I've been working on this one pretty much in all of my spare time and I've had a lot of fun with it. Now, I'm going to say this before we get started.

This fiction will mainly be about action, fighting scenes and just general day-to-day life of Dante and his companions. I will, however, be throwing in a little LadyxDante, but it certainly won't be the focus of the fic. I may write some more oneshots of those two as soon as I get inspired.

This chapter is also just an introduction, so it's character building and developing, so it may seem a little slow.

Anyway, thanks for reading and remember reviews and critique is welcome!

--

INTRODUCTION

--

"Seriously, I know I'm good looking, but are you really going to stand there all day staring at me? It's really hard to read when there's someone boring holes into your head." Dante lifted the magazine to cover his face and hoped it was a strong enough hint that he wanted to be left alone.

He was sitting precariously on a chair, legs crossed and resting on a desk that was littered with an assortment of magazines an old phone and an empty pizza box.

"I'm not going anywhere until you've paid back all the money you owe me."

Silence.

"Dante!! Are you listening to me?" The woman snatched the magazine from his fingertips and flung it across the room. Her mismatched eyes blazed with anger.

"Well I'm trying not to." He made a face and lowered his eyes to scan his desk for some new reading material.

Her hands balled into fists at her sides and Dante amused himself by the change in her facial expressions. It was clear she was trying to maintain a calm exterior, though she was finding it difficult.

"Lady, listen to me." He swung his legs from the desk, set his hands on its surface and raised himself onto his feet. "If I had the money to pay you I would. Trust me, I'd do anything to stop you coming around here, throwing all my stuff about. But the fact is I don't have any money."

"And why not? I'm getting enough work to get by. Don't tell me that my reputation has superseded yours?"

"Not likely. I'm just picker than you."

"Well you can't afford to be, not if you have debts hanging over you. Not every job is going to be amazing, it's the way the world works. You can't just pick and choose. Sometimes you have to do jobs that you don't like."

"Whatever. Anyway, if you're getting a lot of work you can afford to give me an extension on my loan, right?"

She sighed. "I don't know why I put myself through this. Every time I say not again and then you come asking for money and somehow I end up giving in."

"That's because you can't help but fall for my charm." He smirked.

"Charm? What charm? As far as I'm concerned, any charm you may have had died long ago. Now you're just a whiny little brat who can't earn enough to buy himself proper meals." She shot a look at the pizza box.

"Hey it's my life, I'll live it how I want. Now, if you're done, I'm going to go take a nap if that's okay with you, babe."

Lady's face flushed with anger but she couldn't think of a flash comeback. Instead she turned on her heels and stomped out of Dante's place, letting the doors fall shut behind her.

"Idiot. He's so unbelievable."

"You two haven't been fighting again, have you?"

Lady rolled her eyes. "Of course." It was almost becoming a routine now. In fact, she could probably book a daily slot in her diary for arguing with Dante.

"You two are impossible."

"He's the impossible one." Lady snapped. "Anyway, if you're here to see him you're wasting your time. He's gone for a nap."

The other woman laughed and flicked back long strands of blonde hair from her face. "That sounds about right. Where are you heading now?"

"I'm meeting with a client."

"Anything interesting?"

"Not really, another boring job. Sadly, unlike some people I know, I can't afford to turn it down." She shot another glare at the building and then headed off across the street. "See you later Trish."

"Bye. Happy hunting." The tall blonde watched the shorter, fiery woman cross the street before heading inside.

The proprietor was retrieving his magazine as she entered and glanced up at the sound of the door swinging open. "Well, I'm certainly popular today. Do I owe you something too or is it just my new cologne?"

'Don't flatter yourself." Trish laughed. "You certainly rattled her cage. She's even more annoyed than usual today." The woman swept into the room and sat herself on the couch. "What have you done this time?"

"What haven't I done?" He flicked through the pages of his magazine. "You wanna go do something fun?"

"I thought you were supposed to be sleeping?"

"Sleeping? You've got to be kidding. If I go to sleep after that I'll have nightmares."

"What did you have in mind?"

"There's a pint with my name on it down at the bar."

"I thought you didn't have any money." Trish replied sceptically.

"I have money for the essentials." He sought his pockets and waved some ragged notes at her. "See?"

"Okay fair enough, but if she finds out, I had nothing to do with it. She'll kill you if she ever gets wind of what you're up to."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Besides, who's gonna tell her?" He headed for the door, snatching his red coat from the hook as he went.

--

"No one believes me, Miss…uhh…sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Lady."

"Miss…Lady." The man looked momentarily confused and then he continued briskly. "It happened last night, see? I was walking home like I always do, down the park lane. Anyway I was just passing the church when I saw a light inside. Well there ain't usually anyone in there at that time so I got curious. I went over and found the door open, just left wide open as if it were the middle of the day. Well by now I was real curious so I took a look inside and there was this horrible sound."

"Sound?"

"Like the wind, only worse. It had my ears ringing so hard I thought they'd bleed. So I ran. And as I was running I heard this scream, a woman's scream I'm sure of it."

"A woman's scream?"

"Yeah, so I turned back and there was this figure standing in the doorway. But it weren't no man I ever saw. It was big, all hunched over and angry. But it was it's eyes, all glowing like cats eyes in the light. I thought it was gonna chase me but it never. I don't think it saw me. But no one believed me so I came to you. You believe me, right?"

"I believe you saw something. Don't worry, I'll check it out."

"Thanks Miss, it's much appreciated."

"But before I can do anything, we need to sort out a price."

"Price?"

"Well I don't work for free."

"No, you don't understand. I'm just reporting it, see? It ain't my problem and it ain't done nothing to me. I can't afford to pay you to sort out someone else's problems. Go talk to the priest."

"What?" Lady gritted her teeth.

"Sorry Miss." He tipped his hat and stood, sidling around the table and making for the door that swung open as he reached for the handle.

"Uh 'scuse me." He muttered, pushing past a tall man in red.

Lady slammed her fist against the table. The glasses shivered as if fearful for their very lives. "Great, another let down."

Dante, who was already heading for the bar, heard the irritated voice and knew instantly who it belonged to. Busted. He stepped back, shoved the last of his notes into Trish's hand and whispered. "Just pretend it's yours."

Trish smiled. "Gladly."

"Someone stood you up?" Dante asked casually, leaning across Lady's table and putting on a wide, idiot's grin. "Maybe your scowl scared him away. If you ever want a boyfriend, it'd probably be a good idea to smile every once in a while."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lady snapped, getting to her feet. "I thought you were sleeping off your pizza."

"Well that was the plan but apparently every woman in the city is after me today." He indicated Trish with a jab of his thumb. "What's a guy got to do to get some piece and quiet around here, eh?"

"You could start by paying off your debts." Lady's eyes flashed with realisation. "Why are you here anyway Dante? I thought you didn't have any money. You lying bastard!" She made to swing for him but he stepped away from her advances, keeping himself just out of range.

"I don't. The drinks are on Trish."

"What are you up to?" She cast a suspicious look between them.

"Nothing. I actually hoped you would join us. I guess you could call it a celebration." Trish continued,

"I'm not in the mood for celebrating. Don't let me spoil your fun." Lady growled, pushing roughly passed Dante as she made for the door.

"Wait, Lady, don't rush off." Trish called, waving the ragged notes enticingly. "Stay and have a drink. The demons can wait, right? And if they can't, they'll come looking. They always do."

"Don't keep her from her work Trish." Dante interrupted.

Lady shot him a death glare. "Okay, I'll stay for a drink, but then I really have to get going."

"Wonderful! Well, now we're all here I can tell you my news." Trish paused to order the drinks, passing over the majority of Dante's remaining funds. The hybrid flinched when he saw the few coins pressed into Trish's palm. Maybe Lady was right after all. No work meant no drink, no pizza! If he wanted to eat then he might not have any other choice than to take bad work.

"News?" Lady asked, taking her glass and raising it to her lips.

"Yes." Trish handed Dante his drink then took a swig of her own. "I'm leaving."

There was a moment of stunned silence.

Dante was the first to speak. "What do you mean, 'leaving'?"

"Hey, you two aren't the only ones suffering from a lack of work. Three devil hunters in one city? The demon population is practically non-existent thanks to us."

"Our talent is proving to be our downfall." Lady agreed with a nod.

"But you can't just up and leave us in the lurch." Dante insisted.

"Oh come on, you don't need me. Just like I don't need you. I won't be gone forever. I'm just going to stretch my legs. When I've had enough I'll be back. I might even be back before the year's out."

Though none of them would admit it, they'd formed a good team together. There was nothing that they couldn't achieve if they worked side by side. Even Dante and Lady, who often spent their time arguing, worked in perfect harmony when facing demons. The three had come to rely on each of their companions' skills, using them to compliment one another perfectly.

Trish had her beauty, her manipulative abilities, her way of blending in or attracting attention depending on the situation. She was queen of diversions and she was skilled too. She could manoeuvre herself in battle almost as well as Dante could, though she lacked the natural abilities that he had.

Lady had her stubborn will, her fiery temperament. When it came to guns she was the law. There was no gun she couldn't use, or tune to her own preferences. She knew weapons inside out, knew how to use them, knew when they could be most effective. And though she lacked a demon's endurance, strength and speed, she was exceptional as far as humans were concerned. She was a fighter, someone who you'd love as a friend and fear as an enemy; especially if she had Kalina Ann with her.

And Dante. He was speed, power and grace all wrapped up in one nice package. It was true that most of the missions they went on he could do alone, but he enjoyed the companionship, enjoyed working with a team. He had his pistols, Ivory and Ebony and of course there was Rebellion. His assorted Devil Arms also came in handy, though he rarely relied on them in battle. He kept them more for the fact that if they were in his possession no other demon could get it's grubby claws on them.

"That might not be such a bad idea." Lady agreed miserably. "Maybe it is time to leave this place behind."

"And if you leave, who'll keep an eye on him?" Trish reminded with a playful smirk.

Lady's eyes swivelled slowly over to Dante.

"I can take care of myself just fine."

"No you can't." Lady hissed. "If you weren't borrowing money from me you'd be out in the streets by now."

"Are you going to keep bringing that up every five minutes?" Dante sighed with exaggerated dramatics. "Geez, I already told you I'd pay you back just as soon as I get a job that pays."

"Which, at this rate, won't be for another few months."

"I don't see you getting any offers either, _Lady_."

"Actually I have got a job." Lady replied. "I got a good lead earlier." She wasn't exactly lying. She could at least check out the man's story about the demon in the church. Maybe it'd prove itself profitable.

"Really? Okay, lets hear about it then." Dante's tone was challenging. He clearly didn't believe she was telling the truth.

"What? I'm not going to tell you so you can go and steal my thunder."

"Babe? Seriously, I've got better things to do with my time."

"That's right. Go find your own job you lazy ass!"

Trish rolled her eyes but couldn't hide her amusement. "Play nice children."

"You get to leave to start afresh and I get to stay here with…this?" She waved a hand vaguely in Dante's direction. "I definitely drew the short straw."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you two actually enjoy arguing with one another. You're like bickering school kids." Trish laughed. "You just need to release some of that tension into something more positive and you'd get along much better." She winked. "If you know what I mean."

Lady, flushed, drained her glass and gave an annoyed grunt. "Whatever. See you 'round Trish." And then she was off, threading between the tables and out of the door.

"So," Dante continued, unaffected by the suggestive comment, "you're really leaving? It weren't just a farce to get her off my back?"

"Sorry Dante. I don't want to just up and leave like this, but I have my reasons."

"Well then, I guess a toast is in order." He held up his almost empty glass.

Trish raised her own and their glasses met with a loud 'clink'.

"I'll come and see you when I get back, that is if you two haven't murdered one another."

"Don't worry, she'll forgive me, she always does." He finished his drink. "Enough for another round?"

"Sorry, you don't even have enough for half a pint. Besides, I'm keeping the change as payment for covering your ass."

"You women are all the same."

--

To be continued…

--

Sorry to those who are fans of Trish! I got rid of her early on because I just don't feel happy with the way I write her character. I never played the game in which she starred with Dante and the only bits I have to go by are the snippets in DMC 4 in which she reminded me more of Dante's older sister!! And though that's probably an after effect of me believing that Lady would end up with Dante, I can't help but think it. Just the way they interacted with each other in the game, is was almost like teasing siblings, though I can see they were very good friends too.

Anyway, she'll probably be making a return in a chapter every now and then.

Thanks for reading!

AA


	2. MISSON 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.

AN: Sorry for the long wait folks. It's that time of year when exams and studying is frequent. But, with the end of the week comes the end of my japanese exams so I'm all free to do some more writing and more reading!

Enjoy!

--

jackpotdante: here's your update, took a little longer than anticipated but it should move faster from now on. Thanks for the review!

EricDraven201: Thanks for the review!

anonymous: I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for your review.

DevilRebel: Thank you! Here's the next chapter!

KuteInsanity: Thank you for reading and commenting. I'm glad you're enjoying it. Those three are very much like the three musketeers aren't they? They all work so well personality wise because they all have their little quirks and they all know how to wind each other up. They make for some great writing. I guess you could say that the anime was my inspiration for this peace. I really liked how it flowed and how the characters interacted in it. To be honest I'm not sure when it's set. I was thinking maybe just before DMC4 since I don't want to bother with Nero or mentioning him in the story. I think this would be a story to bridge the games together. In any case I'm glad that Trish wasn't totally OOC. I'm going to try my best to bring her back into the story again so hopefully by that time I'll feel more confident with it. But yes, I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks that Trish and Dante's relationship is more sisterly-brotherly. Actually I think I agree with you totally with you on that level. But yes, Lady and Dante all the way. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter just as much!

Karimaru: Thank you for your review! I'm so glad that I got Trish's character well enough that she wasn't totally OOC. But yeah, agree with yah all the way. DantxTrish is a bad pairing really, they just don't seem to be 'compatable' in that way. Anyway enjoy this chapter.

--

MISSION 1 – SHADOW SNAKE

--

It was that time of day that Lady loved the most. The moment in limbo, between light and dark. The crest of the sun could be seen just disappearing and above it was an array of stars – barely visible in a city blaring with lights.

She moved silently, guns cradled in holsters at her hips and Kalina Ann slung across her back. Most women would barely be able to stand with such a weight on their back. Lady could stand, walk and fight. Then again, her whole life had been focused on the goal of killing demons. She thought of nothing else, well…almost nothing else.

Slipping silently between the gap of two neighbouring buildings she paused in the mouth of the alley, letting the shadows hide her presence. Pressing herself to the wall, she peered around the edge of the building, mismatched eyes scanning the area.

All clear.

Content that there was no one around to see her, Lady slunk forwards, crossing the road and pressing herself against the opposite building. From here she scaled piles of discarded crates and crossed the flat roof of a grocer's. She possessed the balance and grace of a cat and the stubborn streak of a wolf. Once she'd set her eyes on her prey she'd never let it out of her sight.

This demon – if there was a demon – was in serious trouble.

The church lay just ahead, empty and dark as always. It wasn't a big church but it was intricately designed. It had a bell tower that rose to a point, like the end of a spear. Every window was stained with brilliant colours and hanging from the walls were simple yet effective carvings. Lady passed beneath the street lights, watching her shadow elongate with each step she took.

The church sat in a graveyard so small and ancient that most of the gravestones couldn't even be read – their surfaces worn away or covered completely with ivy. Around the graveyard was a tall, black, iron fence whose gate had been sealed with a chain and padlock. Lady swung herself up and over the gate, landing neatly. She brushed the dirt from her gloved hands. No problem.

Then, with one look over her shoulder, she advanced across the gardens, moving closer to the church. She briefly wondered how the stranger had gotten here if the gate had been locked, wondered if he'd been drunk at the time. Alcohol could do strange things to your mind and it wouldn't have been the first time she'd been given a job by a drunk. If that was the case then she was wasting her time here.

Pushing back the doubts, lest she give up and go home, she slipped to the side of the church and sidled across to the window, pressing her face close to the glass. Cupping her hands around her eyes she peered into the gloom.

Nothing.

No light, no movement, not even the sounds of bats around the belfry. Was that normal? Come to think of it, the area certainly was quiet. Even the locals seemed to have disappeared. There was definitely something that wasn't quite right here, but unless the 'something' showed itself, she was wasting her time.

She turned away from the window, sighing miserable. "Now what? Don't tell me I've wasted another night on a useless job." She kicked a stone and it met the church wall with a loud 'clack'.

She felt the air behind her move and she turned, hands poised above her pistols.

Nothing.

"Just my imagination?" She pivoted slowly on her heels, scanning the darkening shadows as if they might try and attack her.

"Don't say you're giving up already." A voice filled the air somewhere behind her, taking Lady completely by surprise. She swung Kalina Ann from her shoulder, sliced the vicious bayonet through the air.

But no shriek of pain filled her ear cavities. Instead, the action was met only with a cackle of laughter. Whatever was out there watching her was highly amused.

"I can smell your fear human." The voice continued. A dark flash caught in the corner of her eye and she turned after it, making an attempt to give chase. Skidding around the corner of the church she swung Kalina Ann ahead of her, preparing to ward off a surprise attack. Again laughter filled the air, echoing again and again as if the source lay in some hidden chamber. Or…in the church.

The door of the church swung open and through the multi-coloured windows Lady could see the gentle flicker of candlelight. Someone or something was inside. Lady wasn't one to keep a demon waiting. Eagerly, the woman stepped inside, boot heels silent against the thick mat that covered the floorboards. Her breathe turned to mist. Her heart rate quickened. Again she felt the change in the air, the way a bird might feel the currents shift beneath its wings. She half-turned, saw another dark flash and suddenly the doors to the church slammed closed.

She span, threw herself backwards and fired. Bullets punched through the door, turning wood to splinters that showered over her unprotected head.

The candles flickered then went out.

"Welcome to my world." The voice continued.

Lady, suddenly thrown into a state of blindness, lay on the floor, covered in wooden shards. She'd landed with a clatter, Kalina Ann pulled to one side so as to protect her back. Now, as she blinked into the darkness she wondered whether maybe she'd pushed her luck just a little too far.

Grunting, she sat up, the sound of a thousand splinters scattering all around her. She loosened the bazooka's strap and let it slide free, then groped for her pistols. One was gone from the holster but the other was still where she had left it, safe and sound.

_Okay, don't panic._ She mentally calmed herself, knowing that loss of control meant death when dealing with demons. She had mastered her emotions long ago and intended to keep it that way. She stood then, shaking the shards from her hair and lifting Kalina's strap over the toe of her boot. She didn't want to lose it in the dark but she also wanted to keep her hands free for mobility.

"Do you like the darkness, little human?"

She didn't respond.

"The darkness is all I've ever known. I've lived in it for thousands of years, never knowing the warmth of the light, yearning for the touch of the sun."

"A demon doesn't deserve light. Be thankful you've had a long life. Its more than most have had."

"I have waited for this human." She felt something touch her hair and lashed up with an arm. Again, there was nothing.

"Waiting for someone strong enough, worthy enough. With your body as my vessel, I will be free of my prison."

Something brushed past her leg.

Her hand tightened on her remaining pistol.

"With you in my possession, I need not fear the sun."

"What are you? A vampire?" Lady mocked.

Another laugh. "Perhaps. But blood is not sufficient to keep me alive. I need the flesh of tender humans to maintain my existence." He cooed. "But do not worry. I need you in your current state to be of any true use."

"How comforting." Lady snarled. Her eyes were slowly growing used to the gloom, though she could not see what beast spoke or where it lay in wait.

A shadow at the far end of the church flickered, she raised her pistol in a flash and shot. The piercing sound echoed painfully through the old building.

"Careful, you might hit me!"

"That was the idea."

"What price will my death bring you, hunter?"

"Not enough for my liking."

"Come now, my life must be worth more or else you wouldn't be risking yours so easily."

A streak of shadow zipped past and she traced it with her arm, firing twice. This time a bullet penetrated the heart of the shadow, which whipped itself violently around and around, spreading out like the cobweb of some otherworldly spider. Lady pulled back away from it, dragging Kalina Ann with her. But the shadow was too fast. It lashed out at her with a dozen long, black tendrils which snapped and coiled around her limbs, intent on pinning her. The shadow moved like oil, spreading and shifting with such fluid ease that she could fire a thousand times and never hit it – unless it wanted her too. She strained against her bonds, attempting to tear herself free, crying with rage as it resisted.

The tendrils pulled at her then and she lost her footing. Kalina Ann slipped free from the toe of her boot. Suddenly the wall was at her back and the brickwork pressed painfully into her shoulder blades. The black tendrils at her wrists began to expand, coiling about her arms like pythons. The one around her neck widened, crept up towards her face, threaded through her hair. She fought to get free, angled the pistol to the side and fired. The bullet tore through one of the demon's "arms" and momentarily freed her from its hold. The shadowy substance around the freed arm began to wither and drop away and in a desperate attempt to escape she clawed at the substance with her free hand, tearing it from her skin.

"Don't fight it." The demon hissed; sounding angry for the first time since their conversation had begun.

"I wouldn't be alive today if I had given up at the first sign of trouble." Lady growled, ripping madly at the shadow around her other arm.

A dozen more tendrils flew from the heart of the demon's essence, lashed around her torso and recaptured her freed arm. She screamed in rage, kicking her legs in a vain attempt to find a way out. Then, suddenly the shadow seemed to erupt outwards and from the bulbous formation uncurled a pair of massive jaws. Beyond these jaws were a line of eyes, eyes so white that Lady realised instantly that the demon was blind.

Perhaps that could be used to some advantage?

Mustering all her strength, she struggled madly, tugging and shoving with all her might. Her cries of anger echoed through the building and for a long while the demon was happy to let her struggle.

After a few minutes, utterly worn out, Lady let herself go limp in the demon's grasp, head sagging as she felt the shadow loosen its grip. Then she forced herself to raise her head, meet its grotesque face. She smirked, knowing full well that it couldn't see her.

"I feel your strength ebbing, human."

"Don't play games. Just do what you have to do." Lady murmured.

Some of the tendrils came loose, folding themselves into the demon's body to create spines and fins around its long, tapered neck. Its round jaws opened so wide it looked like he could inhale her by accident.

Lady let the tension go, let her body hang almost lifelessly. Her eyes fell from the demon to Kalina Ann that lay only a couple of feet from her. If she could reach it somehow…

The demon relaxed its hold further, assuming its prey was too tired to struggle, and Lady knew that the time for planning was over. It was time for action. Summoning every bit of her strength she lashed forward with one arm, fighting the bond to reach what she so desired.

The demon, not realising what weapon lay by its victim's feet, simply laughed, throwing its head from side to side.

Lady didn't pay the demon any attention. All she could see was Kalina Ann, her freedom. She hooked the strap with her toe, kicked it upwards to her waiting fingers and suddenly she was pulling it towards her, heaving it up. The angle wasn't right; in fact it was way off. She just hoped the explosion would be enough to distract the demon until she thought of her next move.

It was.

The missile streaked past the demon and smashed, with devastating results, into the wall of the church. Bricks came loose and tumbled to the floor. The demon, thinking it was being flanked, whipped around, its jaws flexing as it attempted to close in on its new prey.

But when its nostrils found no scent of human it returned its gaze to Lady and this time there was no playful tone in its voice. "When you are mine, your suffering will be eternal." Its serpentine head and neck speared towards her, going by its sense of smell alone. Lady, close to exhaustion, dodged by the skin of her teeth and flipped back away from the attack.

Hungry jaws closed in on her again, crashing through the pews and sending debris flying through the air. Lady, hopping backwards as deftly as physically possible, felt a slice of pain across her arm, saw dark fluid spraying into shadow.

She ducked the next attack and threw herself forwards, meeting the ground with a tremendous thud. Then, winded and tired, she crawled across the littered floor, one last idea in mind.

More of the wall gave way, showering the demon as it rose up to attack again. It screamed in anger and shook its grotesque, oily body. Then like a cobra, it struck, crashing through the already battered pews. It swept Lady from the ground and sent her flying.

She tried to right herself midair but failed, hitting the ground so hard that this time she couldn't get up. She opened her eyes and peered through her own blood and sweat. Her breath came in great pants and the dusty air burned violently in her lungs. She choked, fought to breathe, but couldn't even move as the demon towered above her. The tendrils were back, waving around him like snakes in a trance. She watched them half-heartedly, not seeming to realise the threat they possessed. Subconsciously she realised that those tendrils meant the death of her, but watching them dance was somehow soothing.

She lowered her eyes, fighting back the urge to give in. She couldn't do that. If she died here, she'd be a failure. Besides she needed to stay alive long enough to make sure Dante paid his debts. With a pained groan she attempted to pull herself up.

That was when she saw it, half hidden in darkness.

A candle lay amongst the debris, dusty but useable. With a last attempt, she launched herself at it, rolled away from the demon's attack and groped along the floor for a match.

"You still won't give up?" The demon remarked. "I don't know whether it's courage or stupidity. Either way, you grow weak. I may not be able to see you, but I can smell you. You smell of death." It laughed; the monstrous face curling with amusement.

Lady's shaking fingers found what they had been looking for. She struck the match, heard the delightful hiss as it ignited then lit the candle.

The demon screeched and lunged, intent on knocking the flame from her hand.

It succeeded.

The candle was swept from her weakened fingers, settled amongst the debris and much to her delight, set fire to it. Within moments the single light of the candle was turning into a raging inferno. The heat was unbearable and Lady instinctively crawled away from it, taking pleasure in the demon's frantic cries.

Crawling on her belly, Lady sought the one thing that would end this. Her bazooka. She knew where it was and now that the whole place was going up in flames, she could see its surface shimmering brightly. She grasped it, pulled herself up into a sitting position and pulled Kalina Ann into her lap. Then, steadying herself she fired. The kick shuddered through her body.

The demon released its death cry, thrashed wildly, and already weakened from the light and fire all around it burst into a cloud of ash which filled the air with a putrid scent. Lady smiled and closed her eyes, sweat from the battle and the intensity of the flames dripping down the curves of her face. Her body felt battered and bruised and the cut on her arm was beginning to throb.

But, despite her weariness she knew if she stayed here she'd be turned to ash herself. No, she had to escape. Once she was out she could rest, until then she had to keep going. Forgetting her pistols, that were probably buried beneath the rubble anyway, she heaved Kalina Ann behind her, pulling it towards the door.

She was so tired she felt close to collapsing. The only thing that kept her moving was her will to survive. All creatures were made with a survival instinct, but Lady's was stronger than most. She would keep going until she breathed her last breath.

She pushed aside the broken door and used the last of her ebbing strength to lug Kalina Ann after her. A moment later and part of the roof caved in, sending a billow of thick smoke up into the darkness. Anyone looking in the direction of the church would see the glow of the fire and the smoke blotting out the stars.

Coughing to clear her lungs, Lady straightened and glanced back, marvelling in the destruction. This was what life was about. Fighting for your life, feeling the adrenaline pumping through your veins!

The sound of clapping snapped her from her dazed state. She didn't need to turn to see who it was.

"What are you doing here?"

"I missed the party?" Laughter.

"You weren't invited." Lady turned to face him. "Dante, what are you doing here?"

"You just woke up the entire city. I'm surprised you don't have an audience."

"Woke up? It's hardly that late."

He shrugged.

Normally the night time gave Dante a mystical essence. The moonlight would stream across his hair, glint in his brilliant eyes. But now, with the moon nothing but a slice in the sky, he looked shaded. It often surprised her that one so noisy and irritating could move so silently, so cleverly. It irked her that she hadn't realised he had been there until he had announced himself.

"So what did I miss?"

"Living shadow." She replied. This was one thing they could talk about without arguing. Their jobs interlinked, had them teaming up. After all, they had the same goal.

"Living shadow?"

"Don't ask me. That's the only way I could describe it."

"Sounds new to me."

"If you run into one, start a fire." Lady replied. "Darkness is its strength. The light hurts it."

"I'll remember that." He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. The fire flared in her mismatched eyes, had them reflecting the glow of embers.

"So how much was that demon worth?"

"That one?" Lady sighed, settling Kalina Ann against her hip. "That was a freebie."

"Freebie?"

"That's right. I wasn't intending on killing it. I just wanted to see if it was there."

"So what happened?"

"It didn't give me a choice." She frowned.

"You should get that seen too."

"What?" She looked up at him, followed the line of his finger to the wound on her arm. At the reminder the wound started throbbing again and her fatigue had her swaying slightly on her feet.

"Either way, it's a good sign. The demons are back with a vengeance." The expression on her face was nothing less than excitement.

Dante moved over to her side, lifted Kalina Ann and slung it over one shoulder. "Want some company on the way home?"

"If you're trying to be nice to me so that I forget your debt then you're sadly mistaken."

Dante made a hurt face. "I can't believe you would think that of me."

"Don't play the innocent." She growled, but this time she was teasing. She was too tired to argue meaningfully. "I know your game." She sighed. "Why do you insist on baiting me into an argument? Maybe Trish was right, you do like to argue."

"She didn't say I liked to argue. She said we liked to argue. Anyway, if she's so knowledgeable maybe we should give her solution a go, what do yah think?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." But her face was tinged red.

Anyway, annoying or not, she supposed she'd let him walk her home – just this once.

--

to be continued...


	3. MISSION 2

--

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry

AN: Well here we go, another chapter! I've written a few more chapters as well and I can say now that there is going to be more romance in this story. I didn't mean it to happen but it kinda did. So you can expect more LadyxDante smut in the future. This chapter, however, is action so hopefully you'll enjoy!

croaky - thank you very much! I'm glad you enjoyed it. I spend a lot of time revising the chapters I write so hopefully that helps make things flow a little better. Enjoy the next chapter!

EricDraven201 - I'm glad you liked it! Poor Lady never gets it easy! Thanks for the review!

KuteInsanity - I'm so glad you liked it. Action isn't my strong point so it's proving a little difficult, but actually this chapter was really fun to write. Lady action scenes are easier to write than Dante ones, just cos he kicks ass so much, it's hard to make them long. Lady, however, is only human and though she's strong it's good because you can have her life hang in the balance. I'm going to be introducing new enemies every chapter, so hopefully you'll like the next ones as much as the first. But yes, the scene is set for Lady and Dante. I think I'm going to have fun toying with these two. In any case, enjoy this chapter!

--

MISSION 2 – DEMON MASTER

--

The phone rang.

The receiver rattled.

But the phone might as well have been ringing at itself.

Dante was sitting in his chair, slightly tilted back, with his legs sprawled across the desktop. In one hand was a magazine, in the other was a slice of pizza that looked as if it was about to lose it's topping to the floor. He yawned, lifted the pizza and took a bite.

The phone continued to ring.

"Someone's persistent."

Maybe he should…just answer it?

No, it was either someone with a crappy job offer or Lady insisting that he pay her back the money that he owed her. Well, after today, she'd be happy. He'd finally gotten himself a job, though it wasn't for…

He checked the clock.

…Another three and a half hours.

So there was plenty of time to spare and four magazines to get through. The way he saw it was, if he was going to risk his life later then he might as well spend his time doing something that he enjoyed. Because who knew what day would be his last? What was that saying? Live every day like it's your last? Well, he was certainly doing that.

He finished his pizza, sighed with relief when the phone fell silent, and turned the page of his magazine.

Peace and quiet. He revelled in it, treasured it like some precious jewel. It was a rare occurrence, it always had been, and Dante was learning to love it. Of course, his peace and quiet meant no one demanding things of him and the juke box playing one of his favourite tunes.

He had to admit that work had been slowly picking up lately, or for Lady at least. She'd had at least one job every three or four days – which didn't sound like a lot but was far better than the one every couple of weeks. The situation was certainly improving but it was hardly enough to rake him in a fortune. He supposed that it was the way it would always be, unless of course he failed to do his job and the gates of hell flew open. But then, if that happened, he doubted he'd get paid for slaying them. But he'd do the job through the sheer desire to protect, though if anyone wanted to reward him he wouldn't say no.

But the reason why Lady was getting more jobs didn't annoy him. He knew the reason. She actively went out looking for work and was rewarded for her efforts. Dante preferred the; sit at your desk and wait approach. And hey, it usually worked. People had his contact, passed it on and they called to offer a job. However, if there were no demons causing havoc around the people who knew about his business then that meant empty pockets.

He'd come across this particular job completely by accident. He'd been in the bar a few evenings ago, flirting harmlessly with the waitress when he happened to overhear a conversation. The men had been talking about an unusual animal that had been stalking the harbour. People had gone missing and their bodies never found. The authorities had put up a reward for the wild animal's capture. Well, after delving a little deeper, Dante discovered that it tended to appear once a week, late in the afternoon. So, that was when he was going to pay a visit to the harbour and track down the shady creature behind these mysterious kidnappings.

After that, he'd reap the rewards.

It was true that most people believed demons to be nothing but mere imagination, or stories of crime hideously exaggerated. Only those who had witnessed a demon firsthand knew them to be real, though it was rare that anyone believed their odd stories. The authorities, however, had seen enough to know that they did exist and on occasion, had called upon Dante's services to exterminate the little blighters. Which was interesting, because usually they would have contacted him by now…

Either the authorities were lax in the area or the demon was so good at hiding the evidence that they had no proof whether it was a demon or not. It seemed silly of them, however, to assume it was just some guy up to no good or some mad, stray dog roaming the streets.

The phone started ringing again.

Growling with irritation, the devil swept the phone up to his ear. "What?"

"Dante? Well it's about time you picked up." It was Lady, no surprise there.

"Sorry, wrong number."

"Don't you DARE put that phone down."

"Listen, stop bugging me already. You'll get your money. I've got a job today."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"It's not that hard to believe. It is my business, remember?"

"Actually, that's the reason I'm calling."

"What?"

"I need your advice on something."

"My advice? Well now, I feel honoured."

"Are you going to listen or not?" He could tell her patience was waning and a smirk spread its way across his face.

"Go on."

"Just out of curiosity, your job doesn't have anything to do with these disappearances, does it?"

"How did you know?"

"Apparently there's a big reward up for anyone who can catch the one involved. I heard someone talking about it when I was out this morning. I don't think you'll be the only one going for the reward."

"Don't tell me you're going to try as well."

"No. I'm not a bounty hunter. I'm a devil hunter."

"But the marked one is a devil, right?"

"A devil with a bounty on his head."

"Don't they all?" Dante curled the phone wire around his fingers.

"It's not the same."

"Weren't you telling me just the other day that you can't turn down jobs just because they aren't your style?"

"This is different, besides, if I take on the job that means you'll fail and I still won't get my money." She growled.

"So, what did you want my advice on, exactly?"

"Well, unlike you, I managed to find myself a proper job." There was a smug hint to her voice. "But the demon's behaviour is…odd."

"Odd?"

"Yeah, this guy was attacked by a demon and thrown to the ground. He tried to fight it, but his hands and arms were cut to ribbons. Then just as he thought the demon was going to kill him, it stopped and calmly turned and walked away. I don't know about you, but I've never heard of a demon being merciful."

"It almost sounds like it was bringing down prey for its master, don't you think? Like with wolves. The whole pack hunts to bring down the prey but it's the alpha who eats first."

"But if that was the case, then where was the alpha and why didn't it tear my client to shreds?"

"Who knows? Maybe it wasn't hungry, or maybe it was too busy chatting on the phone."

"Yes very funny. Well since you were so helpful I'll let you get on with whatever you were doing whilst I was trying to call you." She hung up.

"Yeah, see yah." With a sigh he dropped the receiver back into place and opened his magazine.

Three hours and fifteen minutes to go.

--

Three hours and fifteen minutes later, Dante was weaving his way through the labyrinth of back streets, head hanging and hands shoved into pockets. His red coat billowed behind him, snapping in the fierce wind that was being funnelled between the buildings.

He knew this city like the back of his hand; the shortcuts, the escape routes. He could navigate them with his eyes closed if he wanted. But that was just part of the job. He needed to know his fighting ground to give him the upper hand, to take his foes by surprise. And even though Lady was always on his case for being a lazy idiot, he knew it was just her backwards way of complimenting him. And in some ways he was lazy, especially when compared to the pains she went to for good work.

He smiled.

Lady was always so defensive, always trying her best, as if she had to try and prove something to herself and to him. Maybe she felt a little out of her league, being the only human in their team.

In Dante's opinion she was far superior to either of them, because unlike Trish or himself, her life was fragile. He could take a good beating and still be on his feet. Lady couldn't, and she knew it.

But he didn't worry about her. Not really. Dante wasn't the type to worry, especially when it wouldn't change anything. And, like himself, he supposed that dying in style was the only way to go for a devil hunter. Retirement was overrated.

The scent of salt water was carried in the wind and Dante lifted his head, gazing upwards. The city's harbour was unusually quiet. Water sloshed against the sides of gently rocking ships. Wood creaked and metal rings clinked in the wind. A few sailors sat out on the piers, cigarettes dangling precariously from their mouths. Deck hands busied themselves with carrying cargo, sweeping decks and making sure everything looked its best. A group of men, heading towards the nearest 'watering hole' clamoured with laughter. They glanced suspiciously at the man in the red coat as he passed by.

Dante didn't spare them a look.

He was watching the shadows, watching for any sign of movement. Any sign that he was being watched.

Nothing.

He frowned. Had he heard wrong? Tapping a boot heel impatiently against the kerb, he pivoted himself slowly around, watching for any signs of disturbance. Still there was nothing.

Growling with irritation, Dante slumped against a wall, trying his best to look inconspicuous. Maybe he'd already been spotted. If he tried to look as if he wasn't paying much attention, maybe the demon would make an assassination attempt.

After five minutes, he grew bored again.

And then a scream, a woman's scream.

He jerked into action, sped across the street, slipped into an alleyway and slung rebellion from his back. The sword sang through the air as he readied it.

The alleyway opened up into a narrow little street, full of shops that, when open, sold an assortment of fish brought in by the fishing boats. Now the street was empty, empty except for a woman stumbling down the street in sheer panic. The woman saw Dante, and all but fell into his arms, clinging to him as if clinging to her life.

"What's wrong?"

"M-m-m…" Her mouth opened wordlessly and she pointed back the way she had come, her hand shaking uncontrollably. "Monster!!" The word finally came to her and suddenly she was pushing past the devil hunter and scrambling away.

A second later and the 'monster' came scrambling down the street. It was an odd creature indeed. It ran on all fours, its hands heavily clawed and sharp. Its spine dug almost painfully through taut, yellow-hued flesh. It was like a small, distorted human, so twisted and ruined that it had become more beast than man. Its pink eyes bulged from its head and from its odd beak-shaped jaw flicked a long, pink tongue. It screamed and threw itself at Dante but it misjudged the distant and landed a little way from Dante's feet.

With a smirk, the devil hunter swept Ebony from its place and fired.

The bullet bounced off of stone.

Shocked, more than anything, Dante swung around, certain that the demon would be throwing itself at him again. But it wasn't. It was running down the street after the terrified woman, gurgling and cackling like some rabid hyena. It was moving fast. Surprisingly fast for something so vile and twisted. Dante raised his gun, shot, hit the demon in the hind leg and sent it sprawling.

It screamed, thrashed like an overturned insect and then righted itself. It leered back at Dante with it's huge pink eyes and growled.

Dante lowered his gun.

The demon turned and limped off.

"That's right. Lead me to your master."

It wasn't a demon he had ever seen before. But it certainly wasn't one of the greater demons. This one was nothing but a mindless minion, capable only of following orders from another. Sure it was fast, but it wouldn't be able to keep that speed up for long. No doubt there was something far more sinister than the scrawny little demon that showed itself now.

An explosion shook the ground beneath his feet, had the buildings quaking all around him. He glanced up, almost expecting to see the 'master' looming over him. There was nothing except grey clouds and a billowing funnel of black smoke curling upwards above the buildings.

"What the…?" He was off again, following the ashy-blood splatters left behind by the demon to guide him across two more streets.

Then, the air filled with the mournful call of the demon. It reminded Dante of a dog trapped in a noose, weak and desperately fighting to get free. What had happened now?

He rounded a corner and came to a sudden halt.

He should have guessed.

The demon writhed weakly, trapped beneath the boot of Dante's companion and rival. She stood leering over the demon, pressing the toe of her boot into its throat, all but strangling the pathetic creature to death. Her mismatched eyes glistened with a deathly glow and in her hands was Kalina Ann, its bayonet directed at the demon's heaving chest.

"I thought you said you weren't a bounty hunter."

Lady's eyes flashed up, focused on Dante's face. "I'm not."

"Well your standing on one hell of a bounty there." He pointed. "So, I'll take it from here."

"You've got the wrong demon. This is the one who attacked my client."

"I don't think so. That little bastard is mine."

Their eyes lit with understanding.

"Okay, so what now?" Lady's voice darkened.

The demon continued to wail under her foot.

"Call a truce? Team up?" Dante offered with a shrug, replacing his weapons to their rightful place about his being.

Lady looked undecided. "Split the reward?"

"No, you collect the reward from your client, I'll collect the reward from the authorities." Dante smirked. "What could be more perfect?"

"Okay, so what's the plan? You need this body for evidence right? Which means you need it alive else it'll turn to dust."

"That's the way it works."

"So…?"

"I'm planning to find the alpha if you think you're up to it."

She arched a brow. "Are you serious? When am I not up for a challenge?"

"Ready then?"

"Of course." And without another word she released the demon. Like a shot, the creature was off, tearing down the street.

"Last one there is buying the drinks for the after party!" Dante called over his shoulder, taking the lead.

Lady, smirking, raced after him. She was never one to back down from a challenge. Besides, she knew the city as well as he did. The demon had been running back to the harbour which meant that the master demon was probably slinking around there somewhere.

Even still, with Dante's unnatural stamina and speed, no matter how far Lady pushed herself, she could only keep up for a few minutes. And then she fell behind, weighed down by Kalina Ann and her own limits as a mere human. But, not letting it bother her, she slowed herself and slung the bazooka from her shoulder, readying it in case Dante was running into a trap.

The lesser demon, silent now so as not to attract attention, limped towards one of the bigger ships at berth in the harbour. It was at the very end, partially covered by the open sails of a smaller craft. Dante slowed too, waited for Lady to catch up with him.

"Well there goes any chance of a surprise attack."

"Come on, it'll be more fun this way." Dante grinned. "I don't know about you but I could do with the exercise." He flexed his shoulders experimentally then bowed to her, extending one arm towards the ship. "Ladies first." He grinned at the pun.

"Coward." Lady accused teasingly, striding confidently past him. There was no fear in her step, no sense of hesitation at all.

Dante, hung back for the briefest of moments and then followed slowly after.

Lady ascended the gangplank and ducked as she entered through the little side door that had been left swinging in the sea breeze. The ship was void of life but a foul smell hung inside. Lady gagged, brought a hand up to cover her mouth and nose. She knew the smell. Death, blood, decay, rotting corpses that she couldn't see but knew lay hidden somewhere. This was the demon's domain alright, but how could no one have known? Could they not smell the awful stench from the harbour? Surely someone passed by here! She coughed, felt her stomach convulse and struggled to keep herself from vomiting.

"Well this sure is a nice place you're keeping here." Dante called as he joined Lady in the ship. He wrinkled his nose and pressed his sleeve to his mouth. "Damn, you'd think they'd crack a window or something."

"Dante." Lady glared at him. "Shut up."

His eyes sparkled.

"I can't breathe!" Lady coughed again, pressing her hand firmly to her nose. "What the hell has been going on here?"

"I'm guessing a banquet fit for a demon lord." Dante replied.

A scuffling sound caught them both off guard and as one, they raised their guns, directing them straight into the shadows.

Then, the limping demon appeared, crawling towards them, gurgling and hissing angrily. Yet at the same time it seemed to be showing them the way, probably trying to lead them to their deaths.

"I think that's our invitation. What do you think? Shall we accept?"

"I didn't come this far to turn back now." Lady shouldered Kalina Ann and drew herself upright, though she looked a little pale in the face. "Let's go." And she led the way, trying desperately to breathe as little as possible. Her stomach churned dangerously, though she did well to hide how close she was to being sick.

Dante looked more angry than sick. He saw the empty eyes of decaying corpses in the fading light, saw the expressions of horror and agony frozen on the pasty faces. Dante tended to act as if he was carefree, that he didn't much care about anything, but in truth, he cared deeply about the lives of innocents. It was very much the human side of him, the compassion, the kindness that was so often hid behind cocky remarks.

Lady, smart enough not to let her eyes stray, was unaware of the carnage around her, though she could probably have guessed.

Maybe that's why she didn't look.

The demon had disappeared again, though it could be heard limping ahead of them, its claws scraping against the floorboards. And then there was silence and Lady slowed, creeping forwards now. She sensed the closeness of her foe, felt goosebumps prickle on the back of her neck. Her heart raced, she drew in a quick, desperate breathe and reached forward.

Her fingertips met with the firm panels of a door, which moved under her light touch. With an angry cry, she brought up a booted foot and kicked the door wide open.

The lesser demon turned back in horror.

Lady, watching it intently, saw it back up, cowering fearfully. But it did not cower alone. It huddled by the feet of a huge demon that looked as if it had been constructed from an array of different animals. It bore the muscled torso of a man and the head of an ox. Three serpent-like tails whipped behind it and from the waist down it had scaled skin and draconic legs, heaped with powerful muscle. A clawed toe tapped angrily against the floor, splintering wood.

Candles lit the room and in the centre of the room an ominous sign pulsed on the floor.

The large demon drew in a deep breath, dragging any freshness from the room into its foul lungs. And when it breathed out Lady could smell the blood in its breath.

"You, were you the one who wounded my servant?" The demon grunted, raising a hand to point at Lady.

"So what if it was?" Lady growled.

"Its useless to me now. I'll need a…replacement, if you would oblige." The demon laughed. "Humans are usually kept as cattle for slaughtering, but I'd make an exception for you. You're rather appealing to look at. You'd make a pretty little plaything." He growled deep in his throat.

Lady bristled.

"Trust me, pal, she might look cute but she's not worth it. High maintenance." Dante jabbed a thumb in her direction, laughing at his own joke.

The demon's head whipped around, large nostrils flaring, drawing in the scent of the new human that had been masked by the smell of rotting flesh. "You, you are not human." The demon cried, his small eyes narrowing to tiny slits. He shuffled forwards on heavy, clawed feet and rumbled deep in his chest. "You are the one they speak of, the one who is a mix of two." The demon continued. "You are Sparda's son!"

"Oh, so you remember his name but not mine." Dante looked miffed. "What is it with all you guys? I mean, you call yourself intelligent demons, but all you seem to care about it taking revenge on Sparda by killing his offspring." He held up his arms. "What's the point of having intelligence if you're not using it? I mean, would it kill you to have a bit of originality?"

"I did not come here to find you. I came here to make a claim on this city. You being here is just a pleasant coincidence. Now I can have my own farm full of human cattle and the head of Sparda's tainted spawn as a trophy." He smirked. "The name Remondis will go down in demon history!"

The minion at his feet screeched with agreement and the demon, Remondis, lifted a dragon-like foot and crushed it into dust. Then, without warning the master demon lowered his horned head and charged full force at Dante.

Dante raised his hands just in time to hold back Remondis' horns, keeping them from impaling him. The force of the charge had the hybrid sliding back until he was pressed against the side of the ship. His arms trembled but held strong, that was until the demon thrust its head upwards, practically launching the devil hunter into the air.

Dante span mid-air, Ivory and Ebony finding their way into his palms. He emptied the ammunition into the demon's back, landing neatly on his feet a moment later.

Remondis turned, snorting like an enraged bull. "You think your puny bullets can bring me down? A demon prince?" He charged again and Dante crouched, jumping at the last moment to get behind the demon. But this time Remondis' flailing whip-tails snapped upwards, cracking him across the chest and face and bringing him roughly back to the ground.

Blood welled up from a gash between Dante's eyes and a long bloodied streak appeared across his chest. "How about that? You learn quicker than I'd have thought." He pushed himself up onto his feet and loosed Rebellion.

Remondis threw his head from side to side, snorting impatiently.

Dante lunged, swinging Rebellion with such force that Lady thought it would split the demon's skull like an egg. But Remondis was ready. He angled his head and parried the blow with a horn, grunting as the shock of the strike rattled the teeth in his skull.

Dante swung again, forcing Remondis to back away from arm's reach.

Dante pursued and the demon cracked his tails around, intent on lashing the hybrid into the ground. Dante, ducked the first, leapt the second and only just missed being struck across the back by the third. He was quick but it had been close. Rebellion sang through the air and impaled the demon through the shoulder.

Remondis swung a fist and landed a mighty blow into Dante's side, sending the hybrid reeling across the ground. Then, with a tremendous cry of pain and rage, he pulled Rebellion from his flesh, freeing himself of the metal's merciless bite. Then, he loomed towards the half-devil with a laugh rumbling in his chest like thunder. "Is this the best you can offer me? Is this the power that made it into legends? Your father would have been disappointed."

"Go file a complaint to someone who cares." Dante smirked as he picked himself up.

With a mighty clamour, Remondis threw the sword from him and lunged for Dante, smashing through the wall of the ship and bowling the silver-haired devil into a room that had once been a cabin. Then, using his weight to his advantage, he pinned the devil to the ground and used a fist to batter him into the floor, splintering wood.

Three gunshots stilled the demon's strikes, momentarily taking him by surprise.

Dante, looking up through a curtain of blood, laughed. "Forgot about your pet?"

Remondis blinked and glanced down at the hole punched through his middle. And in a rage he swept around, turning to face Lady who stood positioned only a few feet away. She lowered her gun and gave the demon a haughty expression.

"You still alive?" She called out to Dante.

"Well if I'm dead, the afterlife is a real disappointment."

"Cover your ears." Lady warned, and in seconds she was heaving Kalina Ann into her arms, aiming her straight for Remondis' chest. The demon sprang for her, tails cracking wildly. One caught her around the ankle and knocked her off balance just as she fired. The missile whizzed past his head and punched through the ship's deck, revealing sky through the gaping hole and raining debris on their heads.

Remondis was hit across the head with a chunk of wood and suddenly he was falling, being buried by the debris Lady was pulled roughly to the ground, releasing Kalina Ann to try and wrench herself free. But already the ox-headed demon was finding his feet, using his strength to break through the chunks of wood. His angry little eyes fixed on her as he righted himself and drew his tails back into order.

"I will enjoy feasting on your flesh, human." And he took a menacing step towards her, shaking splinters from his ruff.

"Hey buddy, forgetting something?" Dante was on his feet and before the demon could respond he had grabbed hold of two of the three tails and was swinging the demon from his feet. Muscles in his arms bunched as he pulled the demon across the floor, dragging him around and using the last of his strength to smash him against the ship's side. The ship rocked violently and water began to seep up through cracks in the boards.

Remondis groaned, frothing at the mouth as he turned his head back to gaze at Dante. There was nothing but pure rage in his eyes and it trembled through his being. His breathe rasped loudly between his lips, his horns lowering defensively.

And in a futile attempt to gain the upper hand, Remondis charged. Dante leapt aside, dodging the demon's attempt at gaining an advantage with ease. Lady rolled clear too, wincing as the demon crashed over Kalina Ann, his feet missing it by centimetres.

And then Dante realised what it was doing. It was trying to escape back to its own world via the portal on the floor. His hand went to his guns as he raised them to deal the final shots. The bullets caught the creature in the neck but was apparently not enough to fell it. Dante hesitated a moment, wondering whether it was worth wasting bullets on a demon who was quite clearly defeated.

Lady, however, didn't hesitate. She had retrieved Kalina Ann and raised it, firing a missile into the room. It streamed inside and exploded a second later. But when the smoke had cleared the demon was gone. The only sign of his transportation was in the faint glow of the now destroyed portal.

Dante ruffled the splinters from his hair and stretched his back. It was only then that realisation dawned on him. His evidence, had been destroyed! With a groan, he turned an accusing look to Lady. "You did that on purpose."

"Did what."

"Destroyed the evidence. How am I going to get paid now?"

She rolled her eyes. "What about that?"

He followed the line of her finger to a broken horn lying on the ground. It was one of Remondis' great horns, far bigger than any ox horn in this world. With a triumphant smirk, Dante moved to retrieve both Rebellion and his trophy.

Then, spinning on his heels, he gave Lady a wide grin. "Whilst I'm gone giving evidence to the authorities, you can get the first round of drinks in. How does that sound?"

"What? Why?"

"For losing the race."

"But I reached the ship before you!"

"Only because I let you."

"Then that's your fault. You should have gone ahead."

"I would have won anyway, I'm faster than you."

"I'm not going to have this conversation with you Dante."

"Okay, we'll compromise. You buy the first round and I'll buy the second one."

"…Fine."

"And after that, you can buy the others." He grinned and before she could respond, he was out of the room and disappearing down the street.

--

to be continued...


	4. MISSION 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry.

AN: Right I'm back! Sorry I took so long to update and such. Have been extrememly busy at work, doing some gardening, finishing my novel and learning bass guitar! Have hardly anytime for fanfiction anymore, though I will make an effort to put more time towards it once my novel is finished. (I'm four chapters away from the end).

Anyway, this chapter is pure action since it was written before I made the decision to put more romance in. But if I'm remembering right, the romance comes into it after this.

Apologies beforehand for typos! I didn't have time to read through like I usually do.

now onto the reviewers!

croaky: Thank you very much. I'm really glad you're enjoying reading this. It's quite a challenge for me because action really isn't my thing, but it's quite refreshing to write something different. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much! Thanks for the review!

EricDraven201: I'm glad you liked that part. I like to put as much humour into the situations as possible, because that seems to be the case in the games. Even in a bad situation things are made fun. Thanks for your review.

KuteInsanity: That's okay! No worries about long time in reviewing, I took a long time in updating so we're both in the same boat...sort of. Anyways, I tried to do a Dante fighting scene in this one so let me know how it goes. This was actually really hard, just because Dante is...well...difficult! He simply refused to get beaten up too much. I think it sort of went okay though, either way your critic is welcome about how I could have improved it because I'm just not convinced. But yes, I'm looking forward to putting the romance in, I must say I have missed it very much so far.

--

MISSION 3 – SISTERS

--

"Sister! He's here! In this city. I knew I was right!" A middle-aged woman, with light wrinkles hanging from her eyes and the corners of her mouth, entered the room. She was dressed from head to foot in purple velvet, all lace trimmed – a style that had gone out of fashion centuries ago! She did, however, have an aura of authority, helped by the spectacles sitting upon her long, pointed nose. Her silver-threaded hair was pulled back tightly into a bun, giving her the look of a stern teacher. They type you never messed with in school.

Her sister, however, was much younger, no older than fourteen in appearance. She too, was dressed eloquently, though it was clear from the pinks of her floral blouse, frilled skirt and delicate shoes that she was far keener on fashion than the elder woman. Her brown hair was worn in trembling little plaits that framed a small, round face.

"Didn't you hear me?" The older woman asked, closing the door and moving across the room.

"I did." The girl replied. "And I never doubted you, sister. I knew you'd find him eventually." The child was reading a piece of ragged looking paper, seemingly absorbed.

The elder sister snatched it away. "Krayda! Would you stop taking this out of the box! Didn't I say that it needs to stay hidden?"

The girl looked up and beneath the brown hues of her eyes there came an iridescent crimson that flickered and died like candlelight. "And I thought I told you not to call me that. My human name is Sarah; you'd best not forget it."

The older woman scowled and straightened her back stiffly. "Well then, _Sarah_, we'll agree on the terms again, shall we?"

The child pouted but said nothing.

"Whilst we're here, you are Sarah and I am Rosemary."

"An old-fashioned name for an old-fashioned creature." Sarah snorted.

"Rosemary is a distinctly intellectual name; I chose one that was fitting for my character." She rolled up the parchment and carried it over to a small box that had been left open. It was empty except for a small cutting of black velvet. She set the rolled parchment in the box and closed the lid. Then, turning the key that had been left in the lock, she slipped it into a lacy pocket and patted it protectively.

"Secondly." Rosemary began again. "The scripture stays locked in the box and the key stays safely with me."

"With you?" Sarah hissed. "I don't think so."

"You don't trust me?"

"Of course I don't!" The girl, who was clearly not as young as she appeared to be, drew herself up angrily. "What's stopping you from running off with it, especially when you know where the hunter is?"

Rosemary smiled. "Very well. Then what do you suggest I do with it?"

"Put the key in the lining of the cushion. That way we both know where it is but no one else will." Sarah walked over to the couch and hefted a cushion from its place. "Here, put it in this one."

And begrudgingly, Rosemary did as she was told, releasing the key hesitantly to the lining of the cushion.

"And if I find it missing, I'll strangle you." Sarah murmured, though her threat sounded somewhat childish and half-hearted.

"You can try, sister of mine." Rosemary retorted curtly. "Come now, don't let us argue. Father wouldn't have wanted that, would he? We were blessed with intelligence, unlike most of our mindless, damned race."

"Intelligence can also be a curse. It's what makes me suspicious of you." Sarah made a face and fluffed the ruffles of her skirt.

"Suspicion is a horrible thing, dear." Rosemary teased lightly, seating herself on a creaky old rocking chair. "I do think I could get used to this world."

"I hate it." Sarah scowled. "It's cold and miserable and it's always raining! I liked the heat, the darkness."

"You would. No, the sun is nice, even the rain is nice. And the people." She licked her lips. "So vulnerable of their fear of us. The people that lived here, for instance. Didn't you enjoy watching the fear on their faces as we leapt from the shadows to claim their lives?" She cackled. "So invigorating!"

"Invigorating? Pointless I'd say." Sarah hissed. "Besides, we didn't come here to live as humans. We came here for the hunter, or did you forget? As soon as we're done with him we could return." She was the youngest of the two, but less controlled by blood lust. Then again, Rosemary had always been their father's favourite. He'd taught her how to kill and left Sarah behind. Sarah preferred to skulk in the dark, stay out of sight. Rosemary, like their late father, adored attention.

"No I did not forget. I spent the morning spying on him, finding out who he stays with, where he resides. He doesn't look so tough. In fact he looks as weak and vulnerable as the rest of these pitiful human creatures." She smiled wide and there was something demonic in the expression.

"So he hides in human form too?"

"As we must if we are to blend. Besides, you felt it as you entered this world. There is something different about this place. We cannot hold our true forms for long else we lose strength. It must be the same for him."

"Maybe not for him. If he has lived here for so long he may have grown used to it. He may be stronger than he's letting on. What if we're getting ourselves into a situation we can't handle? Maybe we should just forget the whole thing…"

"You're right, we must be wary but we will not turn away, not when we're so close to avenging father. Our target is the son of the traitor Sparda. He has human blood in his veins but there is demonic blood too. We must not forget that. That was father's mistake."

"But you always were more like father." Sarah retorted.

"Don't pick fights over your jealousy, Krayda."

"Stop calling me that, or should I start calling you by your true name, Verallia?"

Rosemary flared. "It's hard ridding yourself of a habit of a lifetime. It's only been a few days. Be patient."

Sarah decided to bring the subject back to the task at hand.

"So, tell me more about this hunter."

--

She counted the money in front of him, filing slowly through each note as if half expecting to find a fake one. She didn't. And when she was done she pocketed the cash and raised her eyes to look at him.

He was watching her from beneath the tresses of his platinum hair, his face expressionless. His arms were curled up behind his head, his feet were astride the desktop and his chair was tilted.

Lady had the urge to push him backwards.

"So, debt paid?" Dante asked, trying to sound bored. 'Or is there something else you want from me?" A mischievious smirk worked its way across his face.

"Stop flattering yourself."

"Well, why are you still here? You don't hang around unless you want something."

Her eyes fluttered slowly from side to side and then she leaned towards him, lowering her voice. "I'm being watched."

"What? Babe, seriously, whose going to want to stalk you?"

"Shh, I'm being serious."

"So was I." Dante grunted.

"Look. I came to your place yesterday but you wouldn't answer the damned door. So, I went back home. Someone _was _following me."

"Well what do you expect, wearing clothes like that?" Dante waved a hand towards her chest and smirked.

Lady, flushing with anger, straightened her back and turned away. "Fine. If you're not in the mood to be serious then I'm out of here." She moved for the door, opened it and stepped down into the street. But she couldn't close the door behind her without saying something. So she did.

"Just…watch your back, okay?"

And then she was gone.

Dante brooded a moment in silence, thinking over Lady's words. Someone was watching her? He might have joked about it, but he knew Lady and he knew that she was perceptive. If someone was following her than they were damned well following her. But who? And why? It didn't make any sense. Maybe he was reading too much into this. Maybe it was just some guy who wanted to try his luck.

But he didn't think so.

Because for Lady to have gained a stalker the same time as he had seemed too much of a coincidence. He'd noticed that someone had been following him yesterday morning, but then the feeling disappeared, only to return again this morning.

Yes, it was too much of a coincidence. Someone was stalking them and he doubted very much that it was an obsessed fan. No, the only attention Dante seemed to attract was bad attention, usually from demons wanting to kill him for being the son of a traitor.

Either way, the spy hadn't shown itself yet so maybe there was nothing to worry about. Maybe it was just curious. With a wide yawn, Dante shifted in his chair and closed his eyes.

Maybe things would be clearer after a nap.

He woke up a while later to the sound of the front door opening. The proprietor yawned, swung his cramped legs off of the desktop and blinked blearily across the room. "Look, Lady, if you've come to bother me again then—"

"Bother you again?" A young girl stood in the doorway, pretty, but still very much just a kid. Dante looked at her with an arched brow, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm a lady, yes, but certainly not a bother." She was certainly a well-spoken child.

"Think you've got the wrong place, kid. Try the doll shop round the corner." He stood, ran fingers through his dishevelled hair. Damn, he could do with a shower…and a shave. He rubbed fingers against the faint stubble on his chin and grimaced. So maybe there was some truth to Lady's insults - or some of them at least.

"So you aren't the famous hunter I heard about?" The child looked uncertain now.

Dante's eyes snapped up. "Where did you hear that?"

"This guy, he mentioned the name of your place and told me to come here."

"I don't take kids as clients, go to the police."

"But you don't understand." She was crossing the room now, eyes wide and pleading. "It's my mother; she was taken by…by..." She shook her head. "The man that gave me your name, he saw it too, so I'm not lying. He said you'd believe me. You do believe me, don't you?"

"What is it that I'm supposed to be believing?"

"Monsters! Monsters took my mother away!"

She had Dante's interest now. "And you want me to find your mother? Listen kid, these monsters, they don't have a heart. They won't…" Damn, he could say this easily to an adult, but to a kid? "Listen, I'll see what I can do."

"You'll really help me?"

"I don't work for free. Unless you've got a lot of pocket money saved up then I can't help you." He wasn't just being heartless. A part of him knew that the kid's mother was already dead and he really didn't want to be the one to break the news to her. Sure that she wouldn't be able to pay the price took that pressure off of him.

He did a double-take at her reply.

"Oh of course. Here." She held out a small cloth purse, clasped shut but bulging. Dante took it from her and opened it. It was filled with money but probably not enough.

"This it?"

"No, my mother is rich. If you do all you can to help her I'll make sure you're rewarded. Just please, bring her back."

"Rich, you say?" Dante perked up a little, but hesitated. Yet as he looked at the pleading child, desperate for a chance to have her mother back, he remembered a time when he had felt the same pain, the same agony at losing his mother. The only difference was that he knew his mother was dead. At least he had closure. This girl didn't and if he didn't help, then who would? "Okay kid, I'll take the job. Give me the details."

--

"So?" Rosemary sat up the moment Sarah entered the room.

The younger sister smiled, but it was a forced smile. "He's a fool, a handsome fool, but a fool nonetheless. He's no better than a greedy human. He's lived among them for far too long." But she didn't really believe what she had said. She had a feeling that he had tried to wriggle his way out of the work because he knew, just as well as she did, that if a woman had been taken by a demon she was most likely dead or dying.

The son of Sparda held great compassion.

No one had ever looked at her kindly before. Not her father, not her sister…not any demon she had ever met. Demons were not kind to one another. They worked together to achieve their dark goals but often turned on one another when they were complete. Demons were often so angry, so violent, that they barely recognised their own kind from another; or the lesser demons in any case. However, just because she was a greater demon didn't mean that she had experienced anything differently. She and her sister always fought and her father had always looked down at her because she had been surprisingly weak for a greater demon.

"A fool, you say? But still, he was strong enough to kill our father."

"Father was like you. He was all brawn and no brain. No offence meant of course."

Rosemary bristled. "Father underestimated him, just as you are now, which is odd since you were lecturing me on that not too long ago."

"Are you afraid of him, sister? Is that why you spied and nothing more?" Sarah goaded.

"You certainly are childish, Sarah. No one would guess you're almost sixty years old! It's time you grew up and accepted that I am the better sister. Nothing you say is going to make me feel otherwise. Spying was part of the plan, the same as you putting on your innocent act. If we make our appearance too soon we'll end up like our dear departed sire. If I had attacked him I would have died, though I suppose you would have wanted that."

Sarah's eyes flashed dangerously, but she said nothing.

They were silent for a few moments and then Rosemary cleared her throat. "Come, tell me what happened."

"As I told you, the moment I offered him money to help my 'poor mother', he jumped at the chance. My act went down a treat. I told him where it happened, what direction the demon went in. Now all we have to do is wait and watch for him to spring the trap. Everything is going according to plan." There was a bitter tone in her voice.

"Revenge." Rosemary laughed. "And glory! Can you imagine Kr—Sarah, the glory in beating Sparda's dirty hybrid child? We'll be queens of the demon world!"

"But there is a problem." Sarah added.

"A problem?"

"Yes, well…maybe not. You were right. The hunter keeps unwanted company."

"You saw the woman I told you about? The one I followed?"

"Yes. She was leaving just as I arrived. She gave me a good hard glare as I passed by. It was almost as if she knew what I was. Then again, if she had I'm pretty sure she would have tried to kill me. Unlike Dante, she has to be suspicious or she'll end up dead. She's not as likely to be as easily fooled as he is."

"She won't need to be a part of our plans. So long as she stays away, she'll never know what transpired between us and the hunter." Rosemary concluded. "Forget her. We must prepare. Fetch the parchment so we can go over it one last time."

Sarah, turned her back to hide her angry glare, but obeyed as she always had; with bitter resentment.

--

Dante strode through the streets, hardly looking up as he traversed through the city. His mind was elsewhere. He thought about the job he'd just been given, the reward he'd been offered. He remembered the child's words and couldn't help but think them odd. She'd entered the room as a proud little woman and then become a snivelling child as if on cue. He wasn't very good with kids, but he knew something was up.

When she had been there he had pitied her, pitied her because he understood what it was to lose a parent. But now that he was over the revival of his own sad memories, he began to realise that something had been out of the ordinary with her.

Apparently he wasn't as foolish as Sarah had thought.

Dante had fought enough demons and witnessed enough to know when something wasn't right. Coupled with the fact that someone had been spying on him he couldn't help but be suspicious, even if the child was genuine. What if the demon had stolen the woman knowing it would lure him there? Was he walking into a trap?

Probably, but when wasn't he? In this line of work he was always blundering into places that he shouldn't. He was used to it by now. Besides, he liked to improvise and he liked a challenge. Maybe if this was some ploy to trap and kill him his skills would be tested. If not he'd make some easy cash and get a chance to gloat next time Lady came around to complain about the lack of work.

After listening to all the child had to say he had a feeling he knew where the demon was hiding out: an old derelict factory only a few blocks away from where the child lived. Demons liked somewhere they could retreat to, somewhere humans didn't roam. A derelict was the perfect place for a creature in hiding. It also knew that it would be the first place Dante would look, suggesting that this was indeed some devilish ploy.

Another half hour and he was approaching the huge derelict building. It had once been a fully working factory, providing jobs for hundreds of men and women. And then part of the wall on the far side had collapsed and it was deemed structurally unsafe. The factory had closed and moved on and the building had been left, the skeleton of it's once energetic body all that remained.

He followed the road up to the door and pushed against it. As he suspected, the door was locked and shrugging Rebellion into a more comfortable position on his back he followed the wall along until he found where it had collapsed. He stepped carefully over the rubble and ducked to avoid hitting his head. The sun cast orange shapes through the windows, lighting the floor and turning the dust to embers.

"Anyone home?" He called loudly, pausing to listen. There was no scampering feet, no screeching demon readying itself for attack. Nothing. "Helloooo? Anybody in here?"

And then there was something. A muffled cry that was so quiet he was surprised he heard it at all. He listened closer and sure enough he heard it again. It was hard to distinguish where it was coming from, but eventually he decided it must be emanating from upstairs. So, as quietly as possible he slunk to the staircase and ascended, one step at a time. His breath was quiet, his footsteps barely made a sound. Not that it actually mattered considering his yells beforehand had alerted the demon to his presence. He wasn't often one to sneak around, he liked loud and brash. He wanted a challenge!

He heard the scuff of a shoe against hard floor and came to a halt, listening. And then the muffled cry sounded again. If he didn't know better it sounded like a distressed woman. The child's mother, perhaps? He swept around the top of the stairs, swung rebellion from his back and sliced forwards.

But there were no demons, no nothing. Just a terrified woman, gagged and tied. She had silver-threaded hair pulled back in a bun, though some of it had come loose. Her spectacles hung from her nose, one lens broken. She struggled to get free when she saw him, her eyes widening in fear.

Dante lowered his weapon, slung it back into place and strode forwards. The woman tried to scream but failed and Dante tried his best to hush her.

"Be quiet for a sec, will yah?" He started untying the rope at her ankles. "Let me…get you free." He tugged the rope free and moved to her wrists, deftly unbinding them. What demon would tie up its victim? None of this seemed right. In fact he knew for sure that he'd been set up, not that it mattered. He wasn't exactly surprised or anything.

He tore the cloth tied around her head and the woman spluttered.

"T-thank you!" And suddenly she was throwing herself at him, wrapping her surprisingly strong arms around his neck. "I thought I was going to die. My hero!"

"I'm no hero. I did it for the money." He replied grimly, trying to untangle himself from her hold. "Come on, follow me." He staggered to his feet, pulling her with him.

"My daughter sent you, didn't she?" The woman choked. "Dear little Sarah."

"Didn't you hear me? Come on, I don't have all day."

A crescent-moon shaped blade whizzed through the air, just past his head. Dante ducked, swung Rebellion from his back and span elegantly on a heel. The sword met with the body of a giant demon, knocked it flying backwards. It reeled and struggled to get up. Dante wasn't one to wait around. He leapt, reached for Ivory and emptied a cartridge into the demon, watching as it screamed and writhed in agony. Then it went limp and exploded in a cloud of black dust.

But as it fell another two appeared. Each of them bore an odd blade; curved and dangerously sharp. They were huge, thick through the chest and arms, with long, elongated heads that bore a pair of flaming eyes. These two were not so eager to give up their weapons. They moved side by side, slowly but surely towards their enemy.

Dante slipped Ivory back to its holster and balanced Rebellion in his palms. A smirk spread its way across his face and in seconds he was lunging forwards, pulling Rebellion back and then lunging with full force. The heavy sword sang through the air and sent sparks crackling through the air.

Both demons had raised their blades and both had met Dante's strike with one of its own. They were slow at moving their feet but fast and skilled at swordplay.

Dante laughed, sprang back and then swung again, lower this time. But again the demons parried his strikes, forcing him to take another swipe. But Dante was playing, judging, learning. They were good on defence but what about offense? He purposely left himself open and within seconds one of the demons was moving for the opening, piercing the flesh and working between his ribs. Gasping with pain, but secretly admiring their skill, Dante pulled himself away before the blade could sink too deep.

"You've got skill, I'll give you that much, but you're no match for me." And he leapt, twisting midair, bringing Rebellion with him. It whistled with him, crashing against one of the demon's blades, sending it reeling. And then he was upon it, driving Rebellion between its eyes which bulged and flared then turned to dust. The other demon gave an angry scream and leapt, intent on knocking Dante to the floor.

No such luck.

The devil prepared himself, spread his feet and absorbed the blow on Rebellion's edge. There was a screech of metal rasping along metal, paired with a shower of sparks, and then Dante shoved upwards, freeing a hand to give him just enough time to grab Ebony and fire three good shots into the creature's chest.

It gargled but did not fall.

Instead it went berserk. It flurried an array of attacks upon him, raining strikes that Dante was only just able to block. The demon's fury was overpowering, it had the air turn electric around it. And then it began to weaken. It caught Dante in the shoulder but was unable to put any force behind the strike, allowing the wounded but quite capable half-breed to pull the crescent blade from its twisted hand.

Even still, the erratic motion of the moves, the rage behind the swipes had Dante on his toes and three times the blade cut through the material of his coat. He side-stepped, ducked, jumped, parried and dodged and then the attacks became easier to dodge.

The demon was tiring.

"Sorry pal, its been fun but even the best of parties have to come to an end."

The demon's defiant scream was cut short, the sound of a gunshot echoing throughout the derelict building. Satisfied, Dante holstered the weapon and turned back to the middle-aged woman only to find her face filled with terror. She pointed past him, taking a wary step back. And as Dante turned she screamed.

A flash of red darted towards him, crashing into his chest and sending him hurtling from his feet. He landed shoulder first against the ground, grunting as he felt muscle twist painfully. What the hell was attacking him now? Something picked him up and shoved him roughly aside, knocking him into the wall where he lay, waiting for the pain to subside. And then he heard the creature's hissing laughter. He cracked open one eye and saw it. The demon was large and resembled a scorpion of sorts. It had a human face attached to a long, six-legged body and curling up over it's back was a spined tail dripping with fluid that had the floor sizzling where it landed.

"Well hello there ugly. You're a bit late, but better late than never, right?" He used Rebellion to support him as he stood and then he straightened and pasted the smirk back onto his face. "Well then, you had your chance to kill me. Now it's my turn." His hand found Ebony and he shot, punching holes through the creature's torso. It flinched and shrieked and its whipping tail splattered the acidic substance about the room. It burnt a scattering of holes in the tails of Dante's coat.

"Great, now I'm going to have to buy a new one." He shook his coat as if it might help repair the damage and then turned back to the flinching scorpion. It looked wounded but that didn't mean it couldn't still fight. Dante lunged forwards, swinging Rebellion up and knocking the creature up into the air. He leapt after it, the speed of his swings enough that he could get three more strikes in before it hit the ground. His third strike opened it across the belly and spewed a wriggling mass of green entrails onto the floor.

He sidestepped its lashing tail, watched as the dangerously sharp point dug into the concrete of the floor and got stuck. Flailing like a fish out of water the scorpion demon screamed and lashed out with its legs. Dante kept his distance, waiting for an opening, and then he found it. He careered forwards, driving Rebellion deep and twisting just for good measure. The scorpion screamed, caught him across the chest with sharp, flailing legs and splattered acid onto his shirt. He felt it burn through the material and begin to eat its way through skin and flesh. Hissing in agony, Dante used his glove to mop the acidic fluid from his skin, surprised at the damage that it had caused in the few seconds it had been in contact with his body. A few more moments and it'd be eating right through him!

The scorpion's legs twitched and then it turned to dust.

"Well that sure was a nice surprise." Dante muttered, lifting the edge of his coat to peer at the damage. Four charred holes had been bored straight through the red leather and even now the edges steamed, increasing what had been small splatters to gaping holes.

The pain in his ribs was present but fading, his shoulder felt bruised and stiff and his chest burned painfully. However, he found himself feeling rather satisfied. Yes they'd been the mindless, minion demons, but they'd been rather good competitors if he'd lowered his fighting standards to match theirs. With most minions he didn't even consider it worth while to do that. A shame. If the sword demons had been a touch faster then the fight would have been far more exciting, and if the scorpion hadn't been so stupid then it could have killed him quite easily. Why was it that for all their strengths they had just as many flaws?

"I suppose I should have known better."

"Yes, you should."

He turned to see the middle-aged woman at the far end of the room, she was stooped over a little but her eyes bore an ominous, unnatural glow.

"What the hell? Come on grandma, I haven't got time to play games. My coat is in tatters and I feel like I've taken a tumble over a cliff." He knew this was no ordinary woman and realised then that she was the one who had set up the trap.

The woman cackled and straightened. Her eyes drifted past Dante to the girl hanging back in the doorway. She had been hiding, watching and now she stood silently, waiting for her grand entrance.

"So, you're after your part of glory too, right?" Dante sighed and made a great show of looking unimpressed.

"What?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Rosemary."

Dante laughed, swinging Rebellion over one shoulder. "Odd name for a demon, isn't it?"

"A traitor does not deserve to hear my true name." Rosemary spat.

"Sure, sure." Dante shrugged. "So, what brought you here, then?"

"Revenge, the glory was just an added perk." She smiled and her face seemed to shift slightly.

Dante quirked a brow. "Revenge?"

"You don't know? Then let me enlighten you. Seven days ago you fought and killed a demon going by the name of Remondis. That demon was my father."

"Hey, it's a tough job but someone's gotta do it. Can't have demons disturbing the peace now, can we?"

"Do you think that because we are demons we do not care for family? I was there when Remondis died, I was there when he breathed his last words. Do you know what he said to me?"

"Let me guess." Dante laughed. "Something along the lines of; 'kill the son of Sparda' right?"

Rosemary gritted her teeth. "'Avenge me', he said. 'See the fault of that Traitor Sparda put right. Restore the balance.' You are unnatural, your whole existence is the product of some foul desire."

"Born of love." Dante corrected. His brows knitted angrily, his knuckles whitened as his grip strengthened on Rebellion. "Not that you could understand that."

"Oh but I do. If I had not loved my father I would not be here now."

"It's not love that drives you, it's your want for power, your want to prove yourself better than even the demon that sired you. You want the power that comes with bringing my destruction. Remondis knew the risks before he came here. He came here, like you, with the intent of causing pain. It was what drew me to him and what led to our fight. Now he is dead. What makes you think you'll fare any better? Or do you have some wildcard up your sleeve?"

"Why did you chose humans over demons?"

"I didn't choose." Dante hissed. "The choice was made for me. I saw the good in humans and the evil in demons. My father saw it too and that is why he turned against you. Now enough about my father. Make your choice. You can stay and play or you can go back home. But if you stay, you better not disappoint me. After all this effort you've gone to I expect you to test my abilities." He flexed his shoulders.

"You may be strong, but you're only half demon. You have your mother's weak blood in your veins. Why couldn't my father beat you? Because my father was a fool! A FOOL!!" The demon ripped through her human skin like a butterfly emerging from its cocoon. But it was no butterfly that emerged, it was a demon, spiked and slender and shining in the fading light.

Se screamed: "I will tear you apart and I will spit on your mother's grave for all those your father destroyed."

Anger coursed through Dante's body. The air around him crackled. His appearance flickered. Sarah, who was watching from her place in shadow, saw the change. He had been a man, then a devil, and then in a second he was a man again.

Only half a demon?

Sarah felt a shiver of fear run through her.

It had only been for a second, but the image of Dante in his 'true' form was imprinted in her mind. A slender but powerful demon , as red as the coat that he wore. His hands clawed, his body toned and strong with two pointed wings arching up behind him. And the power that emanated from him; an angry, violent power!

"Sister!" She screamed, running from her hiding place. She had heard her sister's words, knew that the bloodlust was taking over, just like it had done with father. She had to do something!

But without warning Dante swung and caught the younger demon by the throat, pinning her to the wall. Sarah looked into his face and into his eyes that coursed with anger. Rosemary had found his weakness alright, but that weakness was fast turning into his strength. Insulting his mother had not been the wisest of moves.

Sarah choked and tried to loosen his hold on her throat. "Verallia!" She choked. "Help me!"

"Bastard, release my sister!" Verallia screamed. She was tall and thin but lightning fast with hands that bore claws as deadly as knives. She lashed out at him, intent on severing his head from his body. But she missed.

Dante had dropped Sarah and was dancing backwards, sparing a few seconds to whack a full magazine into Ivory. He squeezed the trigger, sent a bullet punching through Verallia's shoulder. The demon convulsed and screamed then she lashed out at him again, so quick that he didn't have time to ward her off with a swipe from Rebellion. The sword was knocked from his hand and he was pressed to the floor, crushed beneath the demon's weight.

He stared into the demon's face, refusing to look away. And then a slow smirk spread its way across his face. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Don't mess with me, half-breed!" Verallia hissed. She pressed a clawed hand to the centre of his chest, humming with pleasure at the steady thump of his heart beneath her palm.

"Sister! Verallia. Please." The younger girl rubbed at her throat. "You've made a mistake!" For though she had no love for her sister she had no will to see her die, either. Family ties in demons was odd. They despised one another and yet, for the most part, they were loyal – especially the younger siblings to their older ones.

"Are you forgetting yourself, lesser being? Keep to the plan or you'll be of no use to me." Verallia hissed, a long, forked tongue flickering from her grotesque mouth.

Dante attempted to get an arm free so that he could reach for a gun.

"Verallia. I saw him. I saw his true form!"

"Krayda!" Verallia growled, turning her head to regard her sister. "Shut your mouth and do as your told. Downstairs, now!"

Dante, using the distraction to his advantage, felt his fingers brush against Ivory and slowly teased it towards him. Almost…almost…there! He wrapped his fingers around the gun and found the trigger, firing once. The bullet ricocheted off of the floor and pierced Verallia's underside. She screamed, releasing her hold upon him. Then, curling his legs up against his chest he used his feet to kick her off of him and rolled to safety, gathering Rebellion on the way.

"Down!" Verallia ordered and she followed after the girl-demon.

Dante, wiping sweat from his eyes, followed in hot pursuit, all but leaping the stairs in one. He landed neatly and straightened just in time to see what was happening.

The girl, Sarah, was reading from a sheet of paper in her hands and around her Verallia was moving, mopping blood onto her hands and spreading it out across the floor. Dante's heart skipped a beat, he raised his gun, intending on putting an end to this when Verallia completed her bloody circle. A flash of light erupted, the blood on the floor bubbled, throwing out beams of incredible crimson light. And then suddenly the two demons inside turned to flame.

Dante raised an arm to shield his eyes but it was only necessary for a moment. Then the light faded and all went dark. Horribly dark.

And then he felt the air move and jumped aside just in time to avoid the sweeping claws of a new demon.

But it wasn't a new demon. It was the sisters, but not as they had been. Now they were merged, two demons as one, using their abilities together. Dante wasn't sure if the change was permanent or how it would affect the sway of battle, but he supposed it didn't really matter. Stronger or not, he had to win.

The merged demon roared, it's double jaws unfolding and its four eyes blindingly hot. To look, it almost seemed as if each sister owned one half of the body, sewn along the middle like some Frankenstein monster. It lurched towards him, raking a great clawed hand to swipe him clean from his feet. Dante leapt over the claws and ran for the exit.

"Stop!!" The creature's voice was odd. Dante could hear both voices in one, echoing one another, complimenting one another. And then he heard it crashing towards him, knocking out pillars and sending shelves and cabinets crashing to the floor. Suddenly parts of the ceiling began to give way and Dante dodged a chunk of debris that threatened to crush him beneath it.

He broke into the evening light a few seconds later and put on an extra burst of speed, heading down into the streets. The merged demon gave chase, moving with such speed that Dante had no hope to outrun it. Soon it was at his heels, snapping and clawing. Dante felt like he was the mouse being chased by a cat. Somehow he had to outsmart it, or he'd end up dead.

And then the demon's claws caught him and knocked him violently from his feet, he regained them a second later to find himself cornered. The demon had four legs and four arms and two pairs of grotesque eyes. It's gaping jaws opened and closed and it's body was armoured and spined in every place possible. It reached towards him with long, twisted claws, cackling monstrously.

But in two of those eyes he saw fear.

He was breathing heavily now, from the running and from the last attack. But the fight was far from over. He had plenty of fight left to give.

He swung Rebellion forwards, strengthened his posture and dared the merged demon to approach.

It did, and with surprising speed too.

He leapt just in time, landed on the top of its head and then propelled himself over it. He landed elegantly on the ground behind the demon and twisted, cracking the edge of his giant sword against its back. But the armour held and Rebellion clinked harmlessly off of the thick plating.

The merged demon laughed aloud and before Dante knew what was happening, it was lunging again, ploughing into him, crushing him against the wall of a building. He felt ribs crack, felt fire in his lungs. He choked and blood splattered from his mouth. But despite himself, he smiled.

"Finally." He croaked. "A challenge." And swinging Rebellion high into the air he grasped two of the demon's horns and gave it a violent shove away from him, catching rebellion just in time to stab forwards and put out the angry light in one of the four eyes.

The demon attacked through the pain, lashing out with a hand, claws intent on rending flesh. They slid easily through the red leather of his coat as Dante slipped sideways, parrying the next strike with Rebellion.

Then again they parted, Dante drawing the back of his hand across his mouth, wiping away the blood.

"You work well together." Dante complimented. "But what are you going to do about a name now?"

"Verayda!" The demon hissed. "That is our name. Know this before you die, half-breed. We will make this world a second hell. We will turn this city into a place of torture and we shall maim every human in our way, starting with the woman you call your friend."

"Lady?" Dante smirked. "Hell, if you do manage to kill me – which I must say is doubtful – there's no way you'll get past Lady."

"She is nothing more than a pathetic human woman."

"Don't let her hear you say that." Dante warned.

Verayda laughed. 'Look at you bleeding. To think, that we of all demons, will be the ones to bring down the son of legend!!" She reared up, jaws gaping and that was when Dante saw it.

A small, glowing symbol, hidden beneath the armour plating on her neck: the source of the spell that had merged them. Dante had to admit that he had been reluctant to kill the demon whilst it was still merged. Verallia was the one he wanted to settle things with, not the other, younger demon.

He dropped Rebellion at his feet and raised both arms up as if in surrender. "Come on then, kill me already. It's about time someone introduced me to hell."

Verayda hissed with laughter and brought back an arm to bring him a deadly blow.

A gunshot filled the air.

The demon gurgled, its three glowing eyes bulging in horror. "N-n-n-no! NO!" It's whole body shuddered and then it seemed to split in half, its agonized scream filling the air.

Dante lowered Ivory and watched the whole grotesque scene. Verallia, now in her own body, was whimpering and quavering weakly. One eye socket was dull, the other arm hung limp from the earlier gunshot and there was a bloodied wound at the base of her throat.

"W-w-what…have y-you done!?" Verallia shrieked. "Kr-Krayda, help…me!" The gunshot in her the side of her neck was making it difficult for her to speak.

Krayda, grasping at her own throat, shook her head. "I…will…n-not throw m-my…life away f-f-for a legend and a… father who had n-no love…for me."

Dante, nodding, raised his gun to Verallia's head. "Say hi to your father for me, will you?"

He fired and Verallia's remaining eye went dark.

Then he turned and moved away.

"D-Dante."

He paused, glanced back.

Sarah, or Krayda as she was truly known, was pulling herself to her feet. She lolled slowly towards him, looking pained. The transformation had taken its toll on her body. It had messed with her form, leaving her oddly deformed. Whilst most of her had returned to its human form, some of her shape was in demon form. One eye was a demon's eye, orange-red in shade and far more slanted than her human one. Her skin was blotched with patches of demon skin, contrastingly dark. And as she opened her mouth to speak he saw her pointed teeth.

"You'll heal." He said after a moment. "Give your body time to rest and the deformities will fade."

"Y-you're going to let me g-go? W-w-why?"

"Why not?"

"B-b-but I'm a demon!" She rasped and choked.

"So am I…partly." Dante replied, uncharacteristically serious. "But there's something that makes you and me different from other demons."

Sarah shook her head, not understanding.

"You found your heart. You tried to save your sister despite the fact she used you and…I saw your fear and regret. A demon doesn't feel that unless it has found a sense of humanity."

She blinked at him with her two very different eyes.

"Go back or stay here, either way I won't hunt you unless you give me reason to."

He turned, and started off across the street, feeling suddenly tired from the fighting.

"W-w-wait!"

He turned and looked at her. She didn't need to speak for him to know what she wanted to ask. "Come on then, you better stay with me until you're healed. Can't have you disturbing the neighbourhood."

The girl-demon nodded but paused to scoop up a handful of her sister's ashes. She looked at them a long moment then scattered them to the air.

"What did you say your name was again?"

"Krayda, but you can call me Sarah."

--

To be continued...


	5. MISSION 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry.

Sorry for taking so long folks! Had kind of a hectic time with life but I'm back again!

--

666BloodyHell666 - Ah ha! To find out what happens next you'll have to read on I won't give away the secrets that easily! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Thanks for your review!

Eric Draven201 - Thanks for your review! Hope you like this chapter too!

KuteInsanity - I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I don't know about you but I got bored of the whole: son of sparda reason for killing him. I mean, it's a very good reason, but sometimes I think that they should want to kill him for other reasons too, even if it's something like: hey, you stepped on my pizza! Anyway, I'm glad the action went down well. There isn't so much in this chapter as I'm focusing on bringing a more romantic theme into the story. However, I hope you enjoy it just as much! Now I'm off to read your fic! Thanks for your review!

croaky - I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for your review!

Devil Rebel - Yep I do love putting twists into stories, keeps me entertained as I write! Hopefully you'll like this chapter too. Thanks for the review!

RikkuDevil - Sorry for the long wait! I'll try and get another update in as soon as possible for you. Thanks for your review!

--

MISSION 4 – FRIEND AND FOE

--

"Do you believe in heaven?" Lady asked somewhat randomly. Her head was cradled in her palm, her elbow rested on the dusty tabletop.

Dante looked up from his magazine and shot her an odd look. "Well, if there is a heaven you sure won't get to see it." He laughed. "Hanging out with a devil and being a general pest doesn't look good on your CV."

"No, I mean it." Lady replied. "Fighting demons day in and day out, never seeing the light at the end of the tunnel. Doesn't it make you wonder?"

"Not really." He rustled the pages of his magazine and pretended to look uninterested.

"Well I do."

"Well then, go to the church or something, don't come interrupting my 'peace and quiet time' with your questions. I'm really not the right person to ask." His words may have sounded harsh, but Lady knew Dante well enough not to take him seriously. He was teasing, deliberately trying to wind her up. It seemed the only way he could communicate with her.

Just for once she wished she could have a serious conversation with him.

Maybe, maybe she could bait him into being serious for a change.

"I can't help but wonder where my mother is now. I don't like to think of her as being simply gone. Don't you ever think about your mother?"

She saw him tense.

"Well?"

"My mother loved a demon." Dante replied stiffly. "That wouldn't have looked good either."

"My mother loved an evil man, but that doesn't make her evil."

He peered over the top of his magazine, startling her with the intensity of the colours in his eyes. And then he returned his gaze to his reading and everything elapsed into a state of normality.

With a sigh, she pushed herself up from her seat and stretched. "I'm going out."

"If you're going into town, pick me up some beers will you?"

"And where's the money to pay for it?"

Their eyes locked.

"Dante, how do you get through your money so fast? You're always in debt! You need some training in finance or something. Seriously, how long do you intend to carry on like this?"

"It's nice of you to care." He smiled up at her through bangs of silver hair. "But it's all under control."

"Care? I couldn't care less about you. Just don't come crying to me when you haven't got enough money to pay your rent and you're out in the rain." Talking of rain, the weather was awful. The sky had opened up, drenching everything in its path. Now, raindrops battered against the windowpanes and dripped down through leaks in the ceiling.

Lady pulled the collar of her jacket up to protect her face from the rain and made for the door.

"Where are you going anyway?"

"I'm going to meet a friend."

"Is she cute?"

She frowned at him and opened the door, stepping out into the rain that battered against her. Then, straddling her motorbike she turned the key and revved. This wasn't motorbike weather but it beat walking.

And within seconds she was off, hurtling down the empty streets, winding between parked cars and turning down into a narrow side street.

Lady had always believed in heaven. She had always thought that when she died she'd get to be with her mother again. She'd finally be at peace. She'd never felt settled, not even when her father was dead and her revenge seen to. She couldn't turn away from battling demons because in her search for revenge she had found a passion. She wanted to protect people, other children, from going through the same horrible experience that she had.

But sometimes her faith took a nosedive, not because she didn't believe, but because no matter how much she fought, she always felt alone.

Ten minutes later and she reached her destination, a quiet little café tucked away so carefully that you could drive straight past without seeing it.

The bell jingled merrily as she entered, pausing to remove her soaking jacket and hanging it on a hook by the door. Then, running fingers to smooth back her ruffled hair she cast a look around. The café wasn't busy but cheerful music was being played to cover up for the lack of chatter. A waitress came to meet her with a menu in hand, which Lady took gratefully.

"Mary, over here!"

Startled at being called a name she had rejected long ago, she half-turned, spying her friend sitting on a table in the far corner. She put on a smile, though she felt a little shaken, and strode towards her.

"Kate. It's been too long."

The woman, tall and slender with pretty golden curls hanging around her face stood and pulled Lady into an embrace. She had been Lady's childhood friend, before the events that led to her becoming a hunter of devils. Back then she'd been just another tom-boy in a crowd of school kids.

"It has, it's so good to see you again." Kate drew back, regarding Mary with scrutiny. "Dear, you do look like you've been through the wars." She sat down again and Lady took her own seat, sinking gratefully into it.

"Oh, you mean the scar?" Lady laughed. "It's nothing."

"You haven't changed much. Same hard face, same short-cut hair. Your eyes are a total give away too. You always were the rough-and-tumble sort of girl. I remember back in school, you were always getting into fights with those horrible boys. Do you remember when you gave Michael that black eye?"

Lady smiled. "That was so long ago, Kate!"

"It was but I'll never forget how much we laughed about that."

"Anyway, tell me, what have you been up to in these recent years?" Lady sat and ordered a coffee.

Kate beamed. "Oh, there's so much we have to catch up on, Mary. Do you remember when we spoke on the phone last, I told you about that job I was going for in the police force?"

"Yes. That was a long time ago. I'm sorry we haven't kept in touch."

Kate shrugged. "It happens. Anyway, somehow I managed to get the job, so I've been working and training hard ever since. The pay's quite good but the hours are long. Sometimes I think I'll collapse of exhaustion. But I'm really enjoying it and my colleagues are so nice to me. But that's not all. Do you remember Miles?"

"Your old school boyfriend?"

"Yes, we met up again last year and guess what!" She held out her hand and on her finger was a shimmering diamond ring. "We're engaged!"

Lady blinked. "Engaged? Oh, Kate, congratulations! So when is the wedding?"

"Oh, not until next year, but there's so much planning to do. It's scary how expensive everything is becoming and there's so much to arrange. Weddings are a lot of stress. Just the other day I was trying on dresses and just couldn't find one to suit me. But you know how I've always been about clothes. I'm too picky for my own good. But I just want it to be perfect, you understand. There's so much that can go wrong and so much to think about. I'm just glad that Miles is so good and he's willing to let me spend as much as I want so long as I'm happy…"

Lady was only half listening. The realisation that friends from school were starting to settle down and get married seemed to have driven a steak into her soul. She realised for the first time how different she was, how distant she was becoming to those she had once been so close to.

They were living lives that were an impossible dream to her.

She raised her mismatched eyes and realised for the first time that Kate wasn't the Kate she had once known at school. She was a young, mature woman with a good job and a steady relationship. Not the flirtatious, mischief-maker that always managed to get them in detention for breaking rules.

"Look at me boring you to death! You don't want to hear about my wedding woes. Mary, how about you? What have you been doing with your life lately?"

Lady snapped to attention, realising that Kate had stopped talking about weddings and was directing the conversation towards her. Suddenly she felt shy and embarrassed. What could she say about her life? She couldn't very well tell her the truth.

"Oh, well…not much has happened to me really. I mean…I do a lot of freelancing to get by. It pays well when I'm successful but it can be a few days before the next job comes up."

"Freelancing? You're a writer?"

Lady blinked and shifted uncomfortably. She felt awful for lying. "Something like that."

"Wow, I never would have expected that of you. Actually, I would have thought you were suited to joining the police or something. You've always been so healthy and fit. I'll keep my eyes open for any openings if you like."

"Oh don't worry about me, I'll settle eventually. I guess for now I just want to test the water, see what direction I want to take. My future has never been that clear really."

Kate smiled. "So, what else have you been up to? You must have some gossip."

"Not really, I don't see many people from school anymore. I've been out of touch for a while. I guess I get so wrapped up with finding work I don't have much time for anything else. It's quite a competitive business and there's one guy who really knows how to wind me up. I have to battle to keep one step ahead every day."

"A guy, hm?"

"Don't get any ideas." Lady muttered. "He's the most irritating person I know."

"Ooo, tell me more!"

"Why? You're engaged!"

"But you're not, are you?"

Lady burst into laughter. The whole concept of marriage and settling down with someone for life was not something she had ever thought about. It was something that happened to everyone else but not to her. It couldn't! She was too busy fighting demons, too busy training and fixing weapons and making sure her motorcycle was in tip-top condition. No guy would put up with a girl who knew more about engines than he did.

"Kate…you know me. I've never been interested in getting myself tied to a man. They're not worth the effort."

"But that was years ago! Surely you've thought about it since then?"

"No…not really." Lady felt herself blushing.

"I don't believe that for a second. Look at you blushing away." Kate grinned. "Maybe I should set you up on a date! That'd be so much fun, wouldn't it? Okay, so, give me the names of all the guys you know." She leaned forwards, preparing to make mental notes.

Lady flinched. She didn't have friends. Not really. She led too much of a secretive life to let anyone close to her. In fact, Dante and Trish were the only ones she felt comfortable around. Because, they understood what it was to live each day fighting to protect, fighting to stay alive. They knew the hardships of facing demons that were intent on ripping your soul from your body. They knew what it was to fight for something you believed in.

Even still, Trish wasn't the type that Lady could sit and have girlie chats with and Dante…well…she couldn't talk to him about anything without him teasing her.

Lady's friendship with the blonde and the devil was unspoken. They had a silent respect for one another, an unspoken vow to look out for one another and share information. So, whilst on the outside it appeared they didn't get on, they actually trusted one another fully. However, again, she wouldn't open up to them, not on any personal level. Lady just didn't do that. She could trust them with her life but not with her heart and soul. Her thoughts and feelings were hers alone; though sometimes when she looked into Dante's face she had a feeling he knew her better than she realised.

"There's only one guy who comes to mind and he's the irritating one. Sorry, I'm not the best person to play matchmaker with."

"Nonsense! You're just more of a challenge."

Lady shifted nervously. "It's an impossible task to perform in a day."

"We have got all day though. Come on, let's go." And Kate, grabbing Lady by the wrist as she was sipping the last of her coffee, whirled her out of the café and into the rain.

It was going to be a long day.

--

"I told you it would be a waste." Lady replied tiredly.

"You weren't even trying to look for a guy. It's a two way process. I can't help you unless you want to be helped."

"How do I even know what guys are the good ones when I don't know them?"

"That's what dates are all about."

"Ugh…" Lady hung her head. "Sounds like torture."

"But it's worth it if you find yourself a nice man." Kate assured. "And trust me, it won't take you long to realise he's the one for you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you'll start thinking about him a lot, randomly throughout the day. Then when he moves to touch your hand or ruffle your hair, you'll feel all tingly and warm. Then you'll begin to lose yourself in his eyes and start picturing a future with him. Eventually, even the most annoying of quirks become cute and you can't help but smile even if he does something completely mean." Kate sighed contentedly.

Lady just groaned.

"Come on now, where too next?"

Just then a scream rang out, startling both women into silence. Lady's heart clenched. A scream to most people could mean anything but to her it always meant demons, always meant trouble.

"What's going on down there?" Kate asked.

And suddenly a figure in a black cloak zipped across the street. It moved so fast that it appeared to be flying more than running. And then, a second after, a man with white hair and a billowing red coat followed after.

Lady's heart leapt.

"Did you see that?" Kate asked, grabbing hold of Lady's sleeve.

But Lady wasn't listening to her. "Dante!"

"Mary, you know that man?"

"Listen Kate, stay here a moment, okay? I'll be right back."

"Oh…okay." The blonde-haired woman took a small step back, the confusion evident in her eyes.

But Lady didn't wait around to explain. There was no time, besides, she couldn't tell Kate, even if she had hours to spare. She wouldn't understand. No one would understand. She took off, without looking back, following as fast as possible, just hoping that she wouldn't lose them.

It wasn't difficult to track them down. All she did was follow the screaming and eventually she found them, standing up on the roof of a school. Lady was just glad that the schools had already closed and that the kids were probably at home watching television and eating dinner.

No one else was in sight. They had probably run away in fear, not because the demon looked like a demon. In fact, from a distance he looked like a very well-wrapped up person. He was dressed all in black, with a wide-brimmed hat on his head, a scarf all the way up around his neck and face and a cloak that flapped in the wind.

They had screamed because the demon had a gun.

Lady was still running towards them when the demon moved. He was so quick it almost seemed like teleportation. He left a blur behind him and then a fist cracked Dante in the jaw and sent the young man flying, though he landed quickly and was fast to counter the move with a fist of his own.

The demon, however, dodged the attack with surprising ease, and raised his shotgun.

There was nowhere for the bullets to go now except through Dante's gut. And they did. The demon fired and the bullets sprayed up, sinking into flesh and spurting blood. The devil sagged, grasping at his bloodied stomach as he tipped sideways onto the ground.

Lady felt as if those bullets had hit her too.

The demon had hold of Dante's collar now, lifting him up. He was saying something, a taunt perhaps. She was close enough to see Dante's smirk and was so angry that she wanted to thump him. How dare he just scare her like that and come out of it smiling?!

She leapt up onto a car and vaulted herself upwards, swinging from the curved neck of a street light to flip herself up onto the roof. A second later and she bowled roughly into the demon, knocking him sideways and flipping away just in time to get out of range of the shotgun.

But suddenly the demon was there in front of her, leering at her from beneath the dark rim of his hat. His skin, what little of it could be seen, was grey and ashen. His eyes were such a pale blue that they were almost white. Almost.

She staggered away from him, reached for her weapons to find the holsters missing. Damn it all to hell!! She would hardly be walking around with guns in Kate's company. Now what was she going to do? Her rescue attempt wasn't exactly going to plan.

"Well it's nice of you to drop in, babe, but if you don't have the firepower then I'm gonna have to turn you away." Dante was pulling himself up onto his feet, sagging slightly at the waist. The wound was certainly not going to kill him, but just because he would heal didn't mean that it didn't hurt.

Damn, did it hurt.

The demon, distracted by Dante's recovery, left himself open to Lady's attack. She swung her leg up, cracking the toe of her boot across the demon's jaw and sending him spinning midair. But he didn't hit the ground, at least not in the way that Lady wanted. He landed on his feet, balancing himself on the fingertips of a hand.

She couldn't see his mouth but his eyes were smiling and it wasn't a nice expression.

The demon tore forwards and she dodged his fist, flipping sideways. The demon pursued, hooking a foot around her ankle and pulling her to the ground. She hit the ground, rolled and wind-milled her legs, intent on knocking the demon sideways. But he wasn't in range and he waited for her attack to pass before he leapt on her. Long, gloved fingers grasped her wrists tightly above her head.

Instinctively she raised a knee, intending to crush his jewels with one swift blow. But the demon, like a flash, swung sideways, freeing one of her wrists to sling the shotgun from his shoulder.

Lady, knowing full well that she wouldn't be getting back up if he managed to land a shot, grasped for his face with her free hand, digging her nails into his eyes. He reared his head back and the scarf came loose in her hands. A grotesque mouth, sewn together with thick cord, smiled back at her.

A shot hit the demon between the shoulder blades and in the blink of an eye, the hat-wearing creature was leaping off of Lady and turning towards Dante, parrying Rebellion with the barrel of his shotgun. The shotgun was severed as if it were nothing more than butter.

"I didn't know feisty women were your type." Dante raised the smoking barrel of one of his twin pistols and then aimed it again. "But isn't it better to ask permission before jumping them?"

The silent demon smirked, the stitches in his mouth stretching very slightly.

Lady, growling, gathered herself up onto her feet, clenching her fists tightly.

"Well, lets end this." Dante flexed his shoulders.

The demon readied himself for battle.

So did Lady. She threw herself at him, aiming a fist right for the back of the demon's skull. But he must have known she was coming. He dodged her attack, span with blinding speed and caught her throat in his cold grasp. The air was forced from her lungs. She drew in a gurgled breath, reached up to tug herself free.

And from the swaths of his flapping cloak, the demon retrieved another gun, pressing it to her heaving chest.

He smiled silently.

"Not so fast, pal." Dante slammed his fist into the side of the demon's head and this time the demon really did hit the ground hard. He thrashed and the gun clattered across the rooftop.

Lady, rubbing her throat, glanced up angrily.

Dante flashed her a smirk and then raised both pistols, shooting simultaneously. The demon looked up, his pale, weeping eyes, bulging. He tried to open his mouth to scream, the stitches tearing into flesh. And then without warning he turned and leapt from the roof. Dante raced after him, pausing to glance down for him. But the demon was out of sight.

Lady, with the demon's fallen gun in hand limped up to Dante, setting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Is it gone?"

Dante, one hand on his bloodied stomach, just grunted. "He'll be back. They always come back."

"Are you alright?"

"What's this, Lady's actually concerned about me? Well, I'm touched."

"It shot you, of course I'm going to be worried." She frowned.

He laughed and turned to face her, reaching out to wipe dust from her cheek with the backs of his fingers. Her face tingled from the contact and despite herself, she blushed. It was the first time she'd admitted that she worried, and worrying about a person meant you cared about them.

She pushed his hand away, but the action was somewhat playful.

"What're you doing here anyway?"

"I saw you chasing the demon and thought it looked like you needed some help. You sure were getting the run around."

"No demon gives Dante the run around." He smirked. "Are you sure you weren't just after some quick cash?"

She looked into his eyes, saw them sparkle with mischief. He was trying to find something to irritate her with. Why did he like to see her angry so much?

"I can get my own jobs thanks." She pushed past him and moved to swing down from the roof. She glanced back at him, and laughed at the look on his face. "Besides, you need all the jobs you can get, the way you get through money."

"Hey, it's not my fault the women want me. Dating every night costs money."

She arched a brow, clearly not believing a word of what he was saying. "Well a word of advice. You might want to clean yourself up before going out tonight. Women don't date men that smell like blood."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"So, where's your cute friend?"

"Cute, _engaged _friend." Lady corrected. "So don't get any ideas about her. I don't want you messing with my friend's relationship." And with one last glare – just for good measure – she swung to the ground, straightened the folds of her now crumpled and dirtied clothes and headed back the way she had come.

Dante, grunting with pain, lay back on the rooftop and waited for the pain to ebb.

to be continued...


	6. MISSION 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry.

A/N - Sorry for the delay! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

MISSION 5 – CONFUSION

* * *

"Mary, there you are. I was getting worried about you." Kate ran up to meet her. "Look at your clothes! Mary, have you been fighting?"

"You could say that." The women replied uncomfortably.

"With that man?"

"Man?" Lady, seemingly in a daze, drew her eyes back up to meet her friend's concerned look.

"The one with the white hair, the handsome one."

"Dante?" She sighed. "No, not with him. I could do with a coffee, how about you?"

"Sure, but are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine."

In truth, Lady was fine, at least physically anyway. But on the way back to meeting her friend she'd found her thoughts dwelling on Dante, completely by accident mind you. She'd thought about what he'd said, about all the dates he'd been on, about all the money he spent on women who didn't deserve his attention. She'd been buried in all of these thoughts when she'd realised – much to her horror – that she was acting like a jealous ex and she'd never even been his girlfriend!

It was then that she'd recalled her friend's words, the signs that you were falling in love with a man.

It was true that she thought about Dante a lot. She worried about him, worried about what trouble he was getting himself into, worried that he'd underestimate a foe and end up getting lanced through the heart.

And then, when he'd brushed her face with his hand, her whole body had come alive. Her skin had tingled, grown warm and she'd ended up blushing like an idiot. That was one of the signs too! And come to think of it, Dante's rare touch upon her hand or shoulder had always left her feeling all cosy and warm inside.

Then when he looked at her with those fantastic eyes she'd find herself sinking. Such gloriously beautiful, deep eyes. Eyes that she could practically drown in for eternity. She lost herself in those eyes almost every time he looked at her. She'd blamed it on the fact that they were so contrasting to his pale skin, his white hair. But the truth was; she adored those eyes. They were so expressive, so easy to read, even when the rest of him wasn't. She'd learned what each shade of blue meant and it was rare that he could deceive her with a charming grin if he wasn't actually very happy.

Okay, so she didn't exactly picture a future with him. But Lady had never been one to plan ahead. She tended to live for the moment, living each day as it came. Being in her line of work meant that thinking of the future was a dangerous thing. Besides that, neither Dante nor she were ones for settling down. Marriage was laughable and the thought of children, in all honesty, scared Lady. She wasn't a motherly sort and she certainly didn't think that her way of life would be suited for motherhood. No, in that she was selfish. She wasn't prepared to give up demon-slaying for anything. Though who knew, maybe if she found herself in that situation she'd realise there were things more important than killing demons.

However, she'd come to realise today that his annoying little quirks were becoming rather 'cute'. She'd begun to notice more and more frequently that he tried to wind her up just so that she'd get angry and he could fight with her. It was almost like he got some sort of perverse pleasure out of doing it.

She didn't always find it cute, however. It all depended on what sort of mood she was in at the time. If she was in a good mood she'd play the game, if not then she'd just get angry and end up wanting to throttle him.

"Mary? Mary, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired, that's all."

Kate pushed open the door to a little café and they took a seat by the window.

"I know you've never been one to open up much to anyone, Mary, but…"

The devil hunter looked up, her mismatched eyes flaring. She wished Kate would stop calling her that, but what could she say? That she'd adopted a new name given to her by the son of a devil? People just didn't change their names. She sighed deeply.

"So what was all that about back there? A thief?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I wasn't quick enough to find out. Had to crawl across a rooftop to get close enough but by then it was too late."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise, I've got plenty of other clothes." Lady forced a smile.

"Is it because of what I said earlier? I'm sorry if I was being too forceful. It's been a long time since I've had any single friends to hook up." She smiled apologetically.

The waitress interrupted them, smiling helpfully.

"Yes, two coffees, strong." Kate ordered, fishing around in her purse for some money.

"Kate, what you were saying earlier, about how you know when you're in love…"

"Yes?"

"Were you just making all of that up?"

"Of course not. Have you never sat and read any romance novels? So many authors writing the same things and so many similarities with my own feelings. Not all those people can be wrong."

"Oh."

"Mary." Kate smiled widely. "Are you telling me you do have some guy in mind, after all that fuss you made?"

Her face flushed. "No, no of course not."

"You can tell me. Is it that tall, white-haired man?"

"Kate! Seriously. I was just curious, that's all." Lady took the cup of coffee from the waitress and took a gulp, wincing as it burned her tongue. Great, not only did she have to battle with these confusing thoughts, she also had to convince Kate that she wasn't in love with the 'white-haired man'. She wasn't even sure if she could convince herself of that.

Kate smiled. "Okay, but if you ever need me to play matchmaker again, be sure to call me, okay?"

Lady choked on her coffee and sent her a look that had Kate laughing.

"Listen, I'm going to church tomorrow morning, but how about I come and see you again before I go, alright?"

"That'd be nice." Lady replied.

* * *

She said goodbye to Kate and headed back home, feeling tired and confused. It wasn't only her feelings she had to worry about either. She also had to worry about her rent. She'd not had a decent paying job in the last couple of weeks and almost all her money had been spent on food, fuel for the motorbike and repairing her weapons.

She found her bike parked outside of the café and started it up. The bike's purr turned into a terrific roar as she revved the engine and wearily she guided it through the streets back home.

By the time she got home she barely had enough energy to roll into bed. Her eyes closed and within a few minutes she was asleep.

And when she woke in the morning she could remember vague dreams of Dante seducing her, flattering her and…

She splashed water on her face, rubbed fingers roughly through her hair and pulled back the blind to peer out across the street. Rain. Wonderful. Like humans, demons didn't seem to like rain that much, maybe because there were less people to kill out on the streets. Either way, things weren't looking up. However, Lady wasn't one to try and give up and within half an hour she was out scouring the neighbourhood for any rumours.

Dante, on the other hand, was still fast asleep; his face buried in the pillow, snoring lightly. Not even the sound of an argument across the street disturbed him from his tranquillity. In fact, he probably wouldn't have moved at all if hunger hadn't got the better of him. Eventually the pains in his empty stomach shifted him from his sleep and had him padding bleary-eyed across the room.

"Okay, so what's for breakfast today?" He pulled the fridge open and peered inside. It was practically empty. Empty apart from some milk that was well past its use by date and some vegetables that Lady had put there to encourage his diet a few weeks back. He hadn't even given them a glance and he didn't intend to now.

"Looks like I'm going shopping." He grunted.

Dante wasn't one for shopping. He tended to prefer take-aways just for the fact that cooking wasn't his strong point. But breakfast he could usually manage. Bacon was easily fried and eggs easily boiled. They were foods created for men like him.

He was crossing the street by the church when he heard someone calling his name.

"Dante? It is Dante, right?"

The devil turned and glanced down through bangs of straggly hair. "Do I know you?"

"No, but I've heard about you." She smiled prettily.

"Oh really?" Dante, interest perked, put on his charming smile.

"Yes, you know my friend Mary, right?"

Again, confusion struck the devil. Mary? He didn't know anyone called Mary. Then again, if he pretended he did, he might get a chance at a date with this pretty blonde. "Sure I do."

"My name's Kate, she might have told you about me? I went to school with her. I met with her yesterday, in fact I'm planning to meet her in a moment if you want to tag along? I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Oh, sure." His hunger was forgotten, still not making the connection.

"So who was that villain you were chasing yesterday, the one with the hat and cloak? Mary said she didn't get there in time to find out. He did look awfully mean."

The realisation who Mary was hit Dante then. It hit him like a ton of bricks, rendering him utterly speechless. Was this woman actually talking about his Lady? Of course she was! It had been so long since he'd heard anyone call Lady anything but the name she had adopted that he'd all but forgotten there had been a time when she'd lived so differently. A time when she had been a normal child with parents and friends. He understood that loss well. Too well.

"Uh, no, I didn't find out much, really. Hey, so you knew La—uh, Mary at school, huh? Got any embarrassing stories to tell?"

Kate laughed. "I don't think she'd be wanting me to tell you anything like that."

"Of course not, that's why you _have_ to tell me."

"No, she'd never forgive me."

"She wouldn't find out, come on, I can keep a secret."

"Sorry you'll have to ask her yourself. Oh, there she is, Come on." She tugged persistently on his sleeve.

"Uh…no, sorry, I can't. I've really gotta go grab a bite to eat."

Kate gave him a suspicious look and then a smile crept up onto her face. "Okay, be that way, but before you go, can I give you some advice?"

"What's that?" He stirred, impatient to get going, not wanting Lady to see him talking with her friend and getting the wrong idea.

"She may act tough but she isn't, you know. Not really. Be careful with her, okay, that cold exterior is just a disguise."

"Yeah, I know."

"Then give her a smile or a kind word every now and then. It's not too hard, right?"

"You try living with her mood swings day in and day out." He smirked. "See yah." And then he was off, away before Lady could turn and see him.

Kate watched him go, admired the swagger of his step, the shining brilliance of his hair and the comforting smell of leather and soap. There was a dangerous but intriguing aura about him and she saw exactly what Lady must see in him. Yes, they didn't know it now, but they were obviously made for one another.

* * *

"How did it go?" He didn't look up from the television as Lady pushed the door to Devil May Cry wide open and let it close behind her.

"Fine."

"Only fine?"

She sat beside him, sighing deeply. She didn't know why but she felt a little down. Maybe because seeing Kate again had brought back old memories. Maybe because she realised how much she had missed out on, how luxurious a normal life seemed.

She stared into the television screen, not seeing the images past her dismal thoughts.

"So I guess you aren't going to elaborate?"

"No."

"Well you certainly are cheery today." He took a gulp of beer and licked the froth from his lips. "I would have thought you'd have been happy to see your friend again before she left."

"I was, but now she's gone and nothing's changed."

Dante stayed silent but the noise of the television filled the gap between them.

"Actually something has changed. I realised today just how much life sucks." She stood, crossed the room to the fridge and without asking, popped a can of beer and took a gulp. Lady had never really enjoyed drinking all that much. She liked to keep her wits about her, liked to be able to think and act clearly and quickly. Alcohol would leave her vulnerable so she avoided it at all costs…

…Unless she was feeling particularly depressed or she felt comfortable enough to let her guard down somewhat.

Dante made a mock-angry face. "Hey, what do you think you're doing, rooting through my fridge and helping yourself to stuff that I brought with my precious money?"

"I see you never ate those vegetables I brought for you."

He pushed himself off of the couch and strode towards her, shaking a mocking finger. "I'm on a strict high-calorie diet. Always have been."

"Oh please, don't give me that. Someone needs to show you how to cook proper meals for a change."

He slipped the beer from her hand and drank.

"And someone needs to show you how to relax. Seriously babe."

She snatched the beer back and gave him a wry smile. "Relax? When is there time to relax? Do you realise how bad work has gotten lately? My rent is due tomorrow and I've got nothing. Every day is spent looking for work, chasing up opportunities. People don't realise how lucky they are living their normal lives."

"Nothing is stopping you from living a normal life if it's what you want."

She shrugged. "I don't know what I want." She took another drink. "What are you watching anyway?" She hoped he wouldn't notice the change of topic.

"Dunno, a drama or something."

"Wonderful."

"Not really, but it passes the time, right?"

She sat back on the couch and he slumped beside her. "So am I right in assuming you're hanging here to avoid paying your rent?"

"Mainly." She replied. It was better agreeing to that than admitting that she just didn't want to be alone and that he was the only person she could turn to.

So, together they sat and drank the evening away, depleting Dante's newly purchased store and leaving them both slightly drunk, Lady more so than the devil. She barely even cast a look at him, but he found himself staring at her. Her face was lit by the television screen, flickering bright and then dull. Her head was bobbing as she fought back sleep, her eyes glossy from the alcohol.

He smiled, devilishly. Should he? Should he really?

"Lady."

"Hm?" Her eyes turned towards him, heavily lidded.

"It's late."

"Probably."

"If you're thinking about staying, I've only got the one bed. I mean, I don't mind if you want to share...but the temptation…"

"So you'd take advantage of my current state of mind? How nice of you." She sighed. "Look, I'll head home and save myself a whole night of teasing."

"Woah, woah, where are you going?" Drunk as he was, he suddenly realised that what he'd meant as a playful joke had somehow been taken completely wrong. He should have noticed that there was something off about her. But he didn't, not until it was too late. Now she was leaving.

"If you want a woman in your bed then go get yourself a whore, Dante." She slammed the door and headed out into the cold.

She definitely wasn't in the mood for playing along with his games.

But no sooner had she stepped outside then she was being grabbed by a pair of strong, cold hands. She tried to struggle, tried to scream but her head was fuzzy and her throat thick. She let her head loll back, looked up into a pasty face, into pale eyes tucked beneath a dark hat.

She gave a dry smile. "I wondered when you'd be back." And, despite herself a tear slid down her face. This was all Dante's fault, allowing her to drink so much and then treating her like some object that he could use for a night. If he'd just kept his mouth shut then she'd still be there, comfortable and warm.

Instead she was out here, waiting for death.

"I suppose I should congratulate you for being so smart." She managed to slur.

The demon, of course, said nothing. He just smiled his quiet smile, the stitches in his mouth covered in blood from their last battle.

"Hey, it's nice of you to help out a vulnerable woman, but that's my job, right?"

Her heart did a little flip. _Dante!_

The demon dropped her to the ground, whirling around to face his new opponent. He found himself looking down the barrel of a black pistol.

"Game over."

The bullet shattered through the demon's skull and in the next second he was nothing more than a spray of ash scattered to the winds.

"I changed my mind." Dante said as he helped Lady to her feet. "I think I can resist temptation for one night." He winked, offering her one of his most 'charming' smiles.

Usually those smiles didn't work on her, but either the alcohol had worn down her defences or she was just submitting to the fact that actually she did want to stay.

"Fine, but try anything funny and I'll see to it that you'll never get _it_ up again."

"Ouch. That's a little harsh considering I just saved your life."

"I never asked you to." She remarked as he led her back through the doorway.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
